Heavydirtysoul
by Nothingspecialhere
Summary: "ever wondered what an asshole like me would do without ya?" "Of course." "oh do tell." "Exactly what I would do without an asshole like you." "crash and burn?" "Exactly." (Bunch of Underfell one shots Female Frisk )
1. Smile pretty one

She was always smiling.

Like okay it makes sense if you're happy, or if you're with people you care about but I mean come on.

When you're in Underfell you have none of those things whatsoever.

No matter how many times she had died, how many times monsters treated her like dirt, she still smiled. She said hello to all the assholes who scoffed at her, she said I'm sorry to the monsters that bumped into her, she was amazing to everyone who dared think they were worthy of her presence.

That made no sense to me.

The kid looked already on the verge of death itself, she barely made it through Undyne alive Sans had watched the whole thing, how Frisk kept sparing the fish but she was just too fucking stupid to accept it. She kept fighting and nearly killed the kid, if Sans remembered correctly she had died six times before making it into Hotland. Of course she collapsed at the heat and Frisk instead of moving on got water.

She saved the thing that wanted to fucking kill her.

Undyne must have seen seen him watching them because before she could say anything to Frisk she had turned and left, not even with leaving a threat or remark or anything.

Sans could have sworn he heard a "Thank you."

But he may just be getting old.

"hey boss." Sans called out to Frisk who dusted herself off, she gave a small smile holding the damn flower in front of her, it glared at Sans but with one death glare it immediately cowered in fear. Sans couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"so on your way to Asgore?" Sans nodded forwards where a large building with the words 'LAB' on it stood.

Frisk shook her head 'no'.

"no? what was the whole determined thing for them?" Sans asked confused as to what the hell the kid was thinking.

She spoke up.

And Sans almost melted at the sound of her voice.

"I want to go back and befriend Undyne." Frisk looked Sans dead in the eye while saying this, it made it hard not to look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "She really looks like she needs someone, Papyrus said he knew her maybe he could introduce us!"

She had that look again, as if she really did think that her murder would be her friend.

"WHAT? FRISK ARE YOU INSANE?" The stupid flower spoke up, it's voice annoying Sans to no end it really needed to shut the hell up. Frisk looked down and brought the flower who was wrapped around her arm closer to her face.

"Flowey come on, she said thank you didn't you hea-?"

"FRIKS SHE TRIED TO KILL US! LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Sans let his eyes roam over Frisk's body and almost winced at the number of scratches and bruises on her. Although it was known as badass to have a bunch of scars, it didn't seem to suit the kid.

"flowers right boss, you look pretty knocked up." Frisk looked up at Sans, smiling a little wider. Sans had to look away as to not let her see the growing redness on his face. "if ya want i can lead ya to undyne without any fights?"

Sans hoped that his eagerness didn't show, but maybe his glare and sinister smile hid it pretty well. Flowey looked at the skeleton with caution not trusting him one but, Frisk looked at Sans as if he weren't terrifying in the slightest.

She took a few steps forward and offered her arm.

"Lead the way my fine bone-friend." Sans let out a laugh at the horrible pun, he ruffled Frisk's hair and wrapped an arm around her. "good one boss." Sans couldn't help but love just how amazing she smelled.

And how amazing it must feel to be laying next to Frisk.

And how AMAZING it felt when she let her head rest on his shoulder.

Sans tried not to act to shocked but the blush wasn't doing him any good, it didn't help that the stupid flower wouldn't stop looking at him with that knowing look. It was annoying to say the least. As they made their slow walk to Undyne's house and after Frisk rang up Papyrus ("REALLY YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER? WELL BESIDES ME HUMAN YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE TASTE IN FRIENDS!") it was pretty peaceful.

Except for the occasional echo flower it was the perfect scene to ask questions.

"so boss, i gotta bone to pick with ya." An indescribable 'hmm' was heard from his side of his jacket, Sans took that as a 'what'.

"kid ya know i get it if you're with family and friends that care about ya, but you're not and maybe you could say that you're always happy but c'mon kid there's no way in hell that's true," Sans stopped walking entirely and they found themselves waist deep in water surrounded by echo flowers. "and there is no way in hell you're enjoying gettin beat up by everything."

Sans had turned around so that he was facing Frisk, her expression calm and collected and it pissed Sans off to no end that she was just. So. Fucking. Calm. Sans felt his left eye glow red but right there he didn't care.

"why are you so fucking happy? why are always smiling frisk? why!"

The mutter of "why" curtsy of the echo flowers were all that could be heard between the two. Flowey glared daggers at Sans wanting nothing more than to scream bloody murder, but Frisk's hold was keeping him from making any stupid moves.

Her voice seemed sad and broken and Sans hated it.

"Up there it's just like down here, everyone just wants to survive and the only way is to kill or be killed. But my mother always told me to be kind, that with just the right amount of kindness even the most soulless person can be saved," Frisk let her hand rest on Sans boney and cold one. "Even the most beautiful flowers can be deceiving, and the weeds may be the most broken ones."

"To you a smile may seem stupid and insignificant Sans but for me," Frisk let go and turned to walk away. "It's keeping me from leaving the garden entirely." She then trudged through the water, cursing every now and then how cold it was.

"SANS CAN YOU PLEASE TELEPORT US OR SOMETHING?"

Sans looked at his boney hand and for a moment he saw blood.

He saw the blood of the kids he killed before they even had the chance to get to Asgore, he saw the blood of the first human that fell and how they were the only kind thing in this hell before frisk, he saw every single one of his sins in front of him. But the murmur of the echo flowers finally came to use.

"To you it may seem stupid and insignificant Sans but for me, it's keeping me from leaving the garden." Although they didn't come even close to sounding like Frisk's calm voice, it was a close enough second.

And that's when Sans snapped back into reality.

And Frisk was yelling for help because she fell in the water and she couldn't get up, the flower was cursing at him to hurry the hell up.

Sans smiled.

And of course when he found her drenched, covered in scars, and just a mess.

She smiled at him.


	2. I fucking love you

Sans considered himself to get jealous from time to time, like when Papyrus got into the royal guard and wouldn't _shut up_ about it. Or when other monsters thought that he was weak just because he had only 1 HP and thought Papyrus was the strongest and sure they praised him. Or when people flirted with Frisk even when he was right freaking there.

Yeah the last one pissed him off more than the first two.

Whenever Frisk was talking to someone of course Sans wouldn't punch them for talking to Frisk, or if Frisk was laughing with them, Sans wasn't possessive, he just got jealous when someone flirted with Frisk.

Which lucky for Sans someone was doing at the moment.

Papyrus had let Sans use his car to pick up Frisk from work, Sans was waiting for and could see her happily chatting with a coworker. When all of a sudden an asshole decided to waltz right up to Frisk and just start fucking flirting with her,

Sans could fucking tell the prick was because of the way Frisk started to nervously look around, he had that look that guys had whenever they flirted with someone who is already taken. Sans saw that Frisk was still smiling at the ass, seemingly trying to break it to him that she was not n fact interested. Sans had enough of seeing his girl being harassed.

Sans somehow whistled grabbing both Frisk's and the prick's attention, Frisk looked relieved at the sight of the skeleton, the guy's expression was one that Sans wouldn't forget for a long time.

Frisk gave one final wave and smile to the guy and happily made her way towards Sans, as she walked towards him Sans felt his anger seemingly melt away. Frisk always had the weird affect on people, she made all their pain just go away.

"Hey Sans, sorry I took a while I was jus-."

Frisk didn't even get to finish, Sans brought their faces close and before Frisk could react; was already kissing her. Sans pushed his tongue inside of Frisk's mouth, wanting to just explore every inch that her mouth could offer. Frisk tried to pull away, but Sans just grabbed her head and pushed it even closer, entangling his fingers in her soft locks.

Just as Frisk was getting into the kiss, Sans had pulled away huffing for breath.

"heya boss, ready to go?" Sans could only smirk at Frisk's expression.

Frisk just blushed a deep red in response, mumbling something that only Sans could hear ("Freakingclockbloker") Sans let out a chuckle. He draped his arm over Frisk's shoulders, planting one last kiss on her head.

Sans could see the face of the guy and he really did burst out laughing at his expression.

He had the looked of someone who just got dunked on.

~.~

"You're upset."

"no i'm not boss you jus-."

"Sans come on, do you seriously expect me to buy that?"

"sweetheart nothin's wrong, promise."

The two were both entangled together on their couch, watching some long forgotten soap drama.

"Sans come on, you've been quiet the entire time I got back home, just tell me please." Sans tried to look anywhere that wasn't Frisk's pleading eyes.

He lost and just gave in.

"just that fucking asshole kept fucking flirting with you." Sans grunted, letting his left eye glow red. Frisk tried not to giggle at her boyfriend's antics, but seriously he acted like such a child sometimes.

"and like i was right fucking there frisk, he **knew** that you were already taken." Sans felt his anger rising at the memory of the ass talking to Frisk. "why the hell did he think he could just fucking flirt with you? i-."

Frisk didn't let him finish his little rant.

Instead she brought his skull closer to her and let her forehead rest against his, Frisk let her eyes close just focusing on Sans' slow and quiet breaths. Sans not expecting the sudden harassment of his face, seemed to grow an extremely unfitting red, his breath turning quick.

"Sans?" Frisk spoke quietly.

"y-yeah boss?" Sans felt himself blush harder at hearing himself stutter.

"You do know that I love you right? And that I would never, leave you for anyone or anything right?"

Silence enveloped the two like a warm hug, and after a few more breaths Sans finally spoke up, somehow sounding like a scared and lonely child that just woke up from a nightmare.

"promise boss?"

"Frisk pulled away just a little, to look at Sans and his eye sockets that have seen more blood and war than he would like to admit. Even through all the hell Sans had been through, and the constant anger and fear that lingered he somehow managed to open up to Frisk.

And no way in hell is some asshole just going to take Frisk away from Sans.

"Promise."

And there lay lay, with Sans scoffing at Frisk whenever she teased him for blushing and stuttering to which Sans lift her up with his magic. Letting an uproar of giggles escape Frisk, it was pretty awkward when Papyrus showed up and the two had to explain why Frisk was flying somehow.


	3. Eyes are windows to the soul I hear

BEFORE I start Reader is Sans, and Frisk is blind and Flowey is her seeing eye flower (More at the end)

* * *

"Go left."

"No wait, not your left my left!"

"Okay now spin anticlockwise just a little bit okay Frisk?"

"What's anticlockwise?"

"The opposite of clockwise DUH!"

"So why didn't you just say counterclockwise Flowey?"

"I just wanted to sound like I knew where I am going Frisk!"

"So you don't know where you're going?"

"FRRIIIIISSSSK!"

They were such a hot mess those two, not that you could judge anyway have you even looked in the mirror? But seriously, did the lady really let a blind human wander off into the underground with a fucking guide flower? Not that she was the nicest of people but still you coulda at least given the kid some directions first.

But it was pretty fucking hilarious trying to watch the flower trying (keyword: trying) to guide her.

"Flowey seriously, just tell me where to go you don't have to guide me for every step I take." She spoke, not something she did very often. The flower told her to be quite a lot, something about how by just opening your mouth that could be the end of you.

So the flower is street smart, book smart is what the girl must bring to the party.

"Frisk have you learned NOTHING," You couldn't help but wince at the flower's voice "I need to make sure that you're safe and don't run into-."

The flower must have noticed you, you recognized that fear anyway.

"Him." It sent or tried to send you a glare.

You couldn't help but laugh when it shrunk away with fear, pathetic.

"it's not like you're the prettiest thing either bud." You flashed your teeth finding amusement in the sight of fear in the flower's eyes.

"Wait Sans?" She didn't sound scared but that may just be you.

"the one and only boss," Seeing her flush face made you grin "though petals does have a point sweetheart, a pretty thing like you would wanna be careful."

You expected her to show some kind of fear, who the hell wouldn't? She may not be able to see you but your voice wasn't the friendliest either, so you had to take a real step back when she made her way towards you.

Smiling like you deserved to see her smile.

"F-FRISK! What are you DOING-watchouthere'sasnowpuffthere-FRISK DON'T GO NEAR HIM!"

She didn't seem to care and whispered something to the flower as she set it down, she dusted herself off and shot you the prettiest smile you had ever seen. Not that there was any other smile you could compare her's to.

"Well why don't you accompany petals and me, seeing as how you're apparently able to protect us." She had a playfulness in her voice that made your smirk grow.

So apparently boss could handle herself.

"yeah why don't i protect the lat human soul that we need to escape?" Although you didn't mean to be funny, she started giggling like crazy. "sure cause i don't have anything better to do, sorry boss i'll pass."

Seeing her laugh made you feel something that you have never felt, it's rare to find a genuine laugh in the underground. So of course it would feel weird to hear one but hers just blew your mind, it made you want to keep her laughing.

Heh, you're growing soft.

"Well seeing as how we have no one to protect us, seems like it'll be just you and me huh petals?" You let out a snicker as she picked up the flower and it immediately started yelling.

"FRISK! DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"Okay okay, lead the way," She turned around and waved back "Bye Sans take care, I mean it okay?" She smiled one more time before letting the flower guide her.

You couldn't help but want that stupid flower to keep her safe, man if only Paps' could hear you right now.

You noticed she hadn't even taken more than two steps before tripping over a snow puff and falling flat on her face. You both started howling with laughter, the flower started yelling at the both of you but it's not like you two were listening.

"FRISK SERIOUSLY I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL! SKELETON HOW ABOUT YOU STOP LAUGHING AT US AND BEING A DOUCHE AND HELP US UP?!" It looked pissed, so you made your way closer.

You saw that she was still on the floor, not caring that the snow was getting in her hair. And you noticed how beautiful she looked when she was happy, she looked nothing like the girl who was beaten time and time again by monsters. You hated the way she offered MERCY to those asshole and in return they would beat her mercilessly.

You would care so much less if she just played by the rules.

"S-STAY AWAY! FRISKCOMEONEGETUPUP!" The flower seemed even more panicked, not that you could care less.

"pfft, let me give ya a hand there boss." You offered a hand, but luckily remembered that she couldn't actually see it "nevermind here, i'm helpin ya up okay boss?" You have no idea why you told her that.

It's not like you cared about her.

You took both her arms and guided herself to her feet, you couldn't help but catch her scent, or noticed how her beautiful soft skin was covered in scars. Her pretty face had a few bruises here and there.

That pissed you off to no end, scars didn't suit her at fucking all.

"Thanks Sans, sorry for all that can't seem to help _falling_ for you," The flower groaned at her pun, and you somehow found that funny and began chuckling "Anyway come on Flowey, I think I hear a village or something close by."

As they made their way, you could help but notice that all the boss seemed to be wearing was a flimsy sweater that did nothing for the cold, a pair of ripped leggings, and some boots that seemed useless. She was shivering like crazy too, this wouldn't do.

"Frisk you're shaking, quick we should find you something warm. I don't think humans are fit for this type of weather." Looks like the flower finally fucking noticed.

" boss, wait up." She immediately stopped, not something you expecting. " here take this, you're practically frozen on the fucking spot."

You shrugged off your jacket, wishing you would have actually listened to Pap and washed it. You helped her put it on, trying not to notice how she seemed to melt into the jacket, or how her face rivaled Pap's scarf. She stuffed her hands down your pockets, giggling for no reason.

A smile made it's way onto your face.

God she was going to be the fucking death of you.

"Sans thank you so much, but you sure you won't be cold?" She was still caring about you? Wow she sure as hell was something.

"course, didn't really need it." You shrugged, glaring at the Flower's smug face.

That fucker.

"Well thank you anyway Sans, really."

She raised her hands to your face, and began feeling it for a good few minutes. Soon she inched her face close to you, so close that you could feel her breath and see every detail of her face. Her lips soon found their way towards your forehead, they were surprisingly warm against your cold bones. She pulled away shyly, still red and smiling.

"Sorry if that was unexpected, I just wanted to find out how you looked like, sorry if it felt weird." You were beyond glad she could see your face, you also had to remind yourself to beat the flower when she wasn't paying attention.

"sure sweetheart, whatever makes it easier for ya but i hope you weren't expecting cazenovia or anythin."

Her laugh and her smile seemed to be all that you needed at that moment, you didn't care that you lost your favorite jacket, or that Pap'll kill you, the fact that you have to kill her didn't even cross your mind. You felt something swell up inside you, wanting her skin to stay free of bruises, for that Flower to keep her from falling anymore.

God you fucking lov-.

What?

"Pssh please we both know he has nothing on you," She turned on her heel and whispered something before waving bye. "Members are alway welcome Sans just saying!" And she was off.

Who knows how long you stayed there, she musta passed through a lot more battles and a hell lot more of his puzzles. You just stood there watching as the snow covered her footprints, deciding to throw away your pride you grunted as you teleported.

"I swear to fucking GOD I AM NOT GOING SOFT!"

You saw that they were close to Snowdin and decided to wrap an arm around her, startling both her and the flower. That made you smile.

"so got room for another fucking member boss?"

"Luckily we saved you a jacket and a pin."

"whoop de doo."

"ARE WE SERIOUSLY TAKING HIM FRISK?"

* * *

Sorry for not being as active in the comments, Fanfic wouldn't let me reply until just today so I'm so sorry everyone. But seriosuly OHMYGODPEOPLELIKEMYSTORIES?IMEANIAMNOTUSEDTOTHISCALLMEBACKLATERGODINEEDAMOMENT.

But seriously guys thank you all so, so much. A few months ago i wouldn't have dreamed that my work would go public, and to see how many amazing people enjoy it is beyond phenomenal. Please if you have any concerns or questions I'll be here.

Thank you and Goodnight


	4. The Judge (part 1)

" _You're the judge oh no, set me free. You're the judge oh no set me free, I know my soul's freezing hell's hot for good reason so please. Take me."_

* * *

Being a self appointed judge isn't easy, you have the slight in your eyes, the echoes, the fact that you have to kill the love of your life over and over again, the shadows that don't let you see that much. It's a pretty fucking hard job when you think about it.

* * *

It was a really beautiful day.

Which was odd since they were underground and literally no sunlight is able to come through, light poured from the windows. Giving the feeling of sunlight when you walked through it, there was also chirping coming from the outside. Possibly bird monsters of some sort but it may as well be real life birds, and if you stepped on your tiptoes you could see golden flowers outside.

Why wasn't the rest of the underground this warm?

"Flowey, are there birds in the underground?" You thought out loud, seeing a save point close by "There's a lot of chirping going on outside, how is there even sunlight in the underground anyway?"

Flowey scoffed at you, a smile making it's way onto his face. "Honestly Chara after everything you've been through, you're more concerned about the freaking birds?"

"Aha! So they are birds!"

"Chara! Seriously?" Flowey was trying to keep the stupid smile off his face.

It failed miserably, you could make anyone smile.

"So a question, how is it that there is sunlight in this room? I mean when we were in Waterfall it was like night time, and I thought it was night the entire time we were here." You tried to seemed happy, and starting up conversations where what you were known for after all.

But you were so not determined to go any further.

"Chara there is no night time or day in the underground."

"WHAT? So how do you tell time?"

"Time doesn't technically exist in the underground Chara."

"WH-!"

"CAHRA SERIOUSLY!"

You found yourself giggling for no reason as the conversation faded, the heels of your boots squeaking as you dragged them along the clean tiled floors. Flowey's voice echoing through the walls as it slowly faded into nothing. You hummed a familiar song that your remember hearing on the surface a lot, the words and title seemed to be forgotten to you. You couldn't see your hands very well since the 'sunlight' was making it so that shadows were covering every part of your body. Flowey was securely wrapped around your arm and he gripped it tighter and tighter with every step you took, his expression was unreadable but you knew that it wasn't something to grace with a description.

The hall seemed to never end through every step you took the end just seemed to get farther and farther, so you tried to lighten the mood. Nothing was going to help if you two were like this the rest of the way.

"Flowey, what's the name of this hall?" You asked curiously, glancing up you noticed the hall was much more taller than the caverns.

"If I remember correctly it's the Judgement Hall," Flowey seemed to be avoiding any eye contact, his vines gripped your arm tighter, "Ugh I always hated this place, it was just so depressing and dark." Flowey practically spat at the ground, you could tell that this place wasn't the happiest.

"Wonder why they called it that?" You thought out loud.

"Well the king is pretty crappy at giving names Chara."

You saw the end of the hall, feeling some sort of hope blossom you started to almost run at the end of the hall. You tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind.

"Chara, where did Sans even go?" You slowed down at the question, "I saw you two talking and I blinked and he was just gone, I tried to ask you but you acted like it was nothing so I ignored it." You tried not to look fazed at all, you were glad Flowey couldn't see your face.

"He um, said he was busy-."

"WHAT?"

Flowey's voice once again echoed through the hall once again fading into nothing, but with every word he spoke the echoes seemed to talk back.

"CHARA WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET THE TRASH BAG JUST GO LIKE THAT EVEN AFTER ALL WE DID FOR SMILEY TRASH BAG THIS IS HOW HE THANKS US? AFTER ALL **YOU** DID THIS IS WHAT HE DOES?" Flowey was screaming his lungs out by this point (erm?), you covered your ears in pain as the echoes seem to scream louder.

Flowey apologized and you of course forgave him, so he ranted in a much more tolerable voice as you tried to keep moving the end of the seemingly endless hallway.

Keyword: Tried.

"How many times did you die for that comedian? I counted-MORE TIMES THAN HE EVER DID FOR YOU-Oh sorry. Still, I swear if I ever see that smiley trashbag's stupid cocky mug ever again I don't care if you don't want me to Chara I will beat the crap out of him-why aren't you moving?" Flowey seemed to finally take notice of your lack of movement, you still couldn't make out his face but you were sure it wasn't a graceful expression.

"I can't," You found it hard to speak, your voice went suddenly horse and you felt your sweater feel heavy and hot against your skin, "Hot, and hurting." You held your side to prove your point.

"Chara wha-."

"so what was that you were sayin' bout me pedals?" You felt all your determination shatter when his voice rang through the hall, "somethin' bout beating the crap outta me right?" You saw him nice and clear despite not even being able to see your hand in front of your face.

He flashed his gold tooth at the both of you, not once ounce of fear on his face. "welp i'm right here pedals, have at it." He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, you felt a sudden rush of nostalgia looking at that oh so familiar jacket.

It always smelled of ketchup and metal, two things that although sound horrible together actually felt pleasant being wrapped around.

Flowey loosened his grip on you, he somehow began to make his way towards Sans while you stayed helpless unable to move. It was like you were programed to never move from that spot no matter what.

"Flowey!" You called out, falling into multiple coughs and hacks, you could have sworn you saw Sans' smile falter.

Then again your vision sucked at the moment.

"Listen hear comedian just because you think that you're some top shot in this hell whole, does not mean that I'm going to just sit there-WHILE YOU LET CHARA GO THROUGH HELL ALONE! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT HER THROUGH THE LEAST-!"

"who the fuck is chara?"

You felt your soul freeze from inside you, ironically you were sweating bullets and trying not to pass out from the heat. You could see that Flowey stiffened and look back at you for back up, you tried to give him a look that meant that you couldn't really help. He couldn't see you anyway so there goes saving your voice.

"S-Sans...just l-let..g..go." You felt yourself manage to groan out you could feel the cold sweat from your forehead drip down your face, you wiped it away hoping you looked decent enough.

"last time i checked boss was called frisk," Flowey popped right next to you "or do ya go around changin' your name boss?" He chuckled his 'I-made-a-joke-so-fucking-laugh' laugh, it too rang out before fading away.

"L-Listen just LET US THROUGH TRASH BAG!" Flowey was wrapped around your arm now, brushing his vines against your forehead to cool it down somehow.

"F-Flo..wey." Your tried not to be a baby and keep down the tears that prickled the edge of your eyes.

Flowey must have noticed your distress because not a second later he moved in front of you in a way to protect you. He summoned his friendliness petals and let his expression turn sinister not unlike the one he gave you when you fell down. You hoped Sans thought that the bullets actually caused damage instead of raising one's HP.

The drawback of being a good guy in Hell.

 **" STAY BACK IDIOT."**

Sans started laughing at you two and with the snap of his fingers your soul ripped from your body, you saw your options before you and there stood Sans closer than you last thought. He was breathing heavily and his eternal smile looked more strained than usual.

"look boss, just go back and frolic with pedals, but if ya take one more step there boss," You felt shivers travel up your spine, his left eye flared red, "i'm gonna have a real good time."

Of course you were human, and of course being human means that you just had to do the opposite of what you were told to do. Instinctively you reached for MERCY like always, you offered a kind smile. You knew for a fact that Sans needed you more then ever, you could help him hell you could SAVE him if he-.

Bones pierced through your entire body, you coughed up blood and you could feel the cold porcelain floor as your lifeless body thumped. You could instantly tell your HP was running low, you couldn't hear Flowey only Sans.

"welp, seems like that old lady owes me."

* * *

 **CONTINUE?**

 **YES**

* * *

"Are you hurt? There was so much blood, it went everywhere so fast the floor was basically a sea of blood. You looked so hurt Chara are you alright? I know you don't die but still I know how much pain you can feel after dying Chara, want me to distract the trash bag so you can get a head start? Not that anyone'll miss the comedian anyways." Flowey rambled on, you didn't pay much attention to him much.

"Asriel did you get killed?" He finched at his real name, but you could tell he was grateful.

How is it that you can read anyone so clearly, but you don't know what you're feeling half the time?

Maybe you were weird.

"No, not that it would matter anyw-."

"Yes it would Asriel! I wouldn't continue if you were to die," You picked him up from the ground and secured him on your arm, "You're my friend Asriel and I won't give up on you." You smiled even though your body begged you not to.

You hesitantly made sure to look around the hall for any signs of Sans, you still had no idea why it was called the judgment hall. You also realised why there was such a thing called

"heh missed me that much sweetheart?" You let out a girlish scream when he just appeared out of nowhere. "guess not?"

"D-DON'T DO THAT-Whatthefuckyoucanfreakingteleport," You placed your palm on your still beating heart, "Why didn't you teleport us to like the places we needed to go that where far as hell? We could have saved like six hours of walking Sans, hours that we could have used for important things."

Sans started laughing and although it wasn't a pretty laugh it was so contagious. "w-what important things boss huh?"

"Well I wouldn't have been in such a rush, I mean hey do you know how many places I wanted to go here? Hey do you guys have birds by any chance?" You could hear Flowey groaning.

Sans roared with laughter at you, you could also feel a mad blush creeping onto your face. You felt the same heat and stuffiness as before, it only made you more on edge and of course Sans knew.

He always knew what was wrong with you.

"what's with the face boss," Again in a blink your soul appeared and you were in a fight, " that looks like the expression of someone who died if ya ask me." Flowey's vines tightened around your arm once more.

You were prepared and managed to dodge his first attack, the bones just grazing your skin. You tumbled trying to avoid the massive collection of bones that came flying towards you. Flowey helped by fending off anymore bones that came close to you, but you knew that it hurt him each time one of Sans' attacks came in contact. Sans was so much stronger than you thought.

"ya think that by being nice that everything's just gonna be hunky dory do ya boss?" You huffed and grasped your chest, your heart was beating out of your chest, " hat by being 'little miss goody two shoes' that everyone's just gonna fall in love with ya and want to be your friend?"

"well sorry about that boss, that may work on everyone one in this hell hole but not me." You reached for MERCY, giving a patient smile you opened your mouth to talk.

But the massive collection of Gaster Blasters silenced your screams of pain and agony, tears falling down your cheeks burning your open wounds. Flowey was screaming at Sans but you weren't paying attention, Sans was staring right at you watching as you cried and screamed your heart out.

You thought you saw him mouth a 'Sorry', or you were just imagining what you wanted to beielve if it made you feel better.

* * *

 **CONTINUE?**

...

 **YES?**

* * *

"So how many does that one make this?"

"Roughly 34ish think."

"Why 34ish?"

"Well I wasn't even trying last time so it doesn't count, plus you died before me so I basically just gave up"

"BUT YOU GOT SO FAR THAT TIME!"

"You died."

"Bu-."

"No buts, if anyone dies I stop trying you know that."

You sat cross legged on the floor of the hall, multiple scars from previous battles now starting to sting and bleed Every time you died you seemed to lose less and less hope, it was just so frustrating. Why couldn't Sans just listen to you? Why did he always have to FIGHT you when you just wanted to help him? You loved him for fucks sake! Why couldn't he jus-.

Woah.

What the fuck did you just think?

"Chara you alright? You've been looking at that pole like it destroyed your hopes and dreams." You were slammed back into reality quite forcefully as you tried to shake off your fan fiction induced mind.

Damn Alphys and her fanfiction, at least she didn't show you her ehm more 'inappropriate' fanfiction. You remember Alphys tell you how she watched you and Sans through her cameras and how she told you that you two better be canon soon or else she would have your necks. You remembered you needed to ask her what otp stood for.

 **You loooooooove him**

The voice taunted you, making you blush an uglier shade of red.

"Yeah just thinking, one tends to do that when they have all the time in the world don't you think?" You began to stand up slowly, your knees were beyond weak, "Hey do you think that I could make a good time wizard or something Flowey?" Questions always got people to find the bright side in things you figured.

And you were known for making people happy.

Not yourself though, never yourself.

"Because I-AH FUCK ME!" You screamed in agony as your knees bucked and you feel onto the cold floor, you rested your head against the floor as you head your shaking body.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck me." Flowey asked if you were okay and you of course replied yes, to which he said it wasn't polite to curse.

You tried to stop from crying, but god it hurt so much.

"heh well didn't know you could be so forward sweetheart," Sans spoke from in front of you, "but i'm not known to leave a girl hanging." You felt such love and affection for this asshole, but you realised how many times he killed you and smiled while you screamed.

You screamed, and raised your arms to protect yourself in some way, Flowey jumped into action and pulled on his face and instantly made his bullets surround you. You just started screaming and weeping your heart out, so many times he killed you and so many times he had just watched and smiled as you bleed to death. And you loved him so much and he just kept killing you and smiling and just-.

You didn't want to do it anymore, you just wanted to give up.

"PLEASE SANS N-NO MORE PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Your side was hurting so much that you fell on your knees in pain, "I'M S-SORRY B-BUT NO M-more please Sans I'm sorry no please." Your voice gave out along the way and at one point you were just a sobbing mess.

"Please s-stop i-i-it...Sans I-I lo-." You felt your arms go limp and you were pushing against a hard surface. Sans.

He was pushing you against him so tight that you could feel the outline of his bones through his sweater, the fur on the outline of his jacket tickled your nose but you didn't care. You wrapped your arms around him and let your tears fall without a problem, he was so much warmer then you remembered. Flowey was still around your arm but you and Sans didn't really pay much attention to him.

"heh ya remember what i told ya sweetheart, bout the barrier and all that crap?" You just nodded, God he smelled so amazing it was addictive.

"sorry for leavin' ya there frisk, trust me kid i never wanted to leave you and flower face like that," You pushed yourself harder against his jacket, your tears making his sweater wet, "but ya know i had a job i had to get to right away boss."

"What job?"

Sans stiffened and was pulling you off him but you lifted your head so that you were about eye level. You pressed your forehead to his skull that made a small 'thump' noise as you did so, hot tears fell your cheeks onto his lap. God why couldn't it just always be like this? No resets, no save points, no complicated timeline crap at all.

Just Sans.

"heh well, funny enough sweetheart," His eye sockets went dark, oh God no, " o." You began shaking and crying all over again.

"Chara hurry I have him caught just run away," Flowey whispered in your ear, and true to his word vines were wrapped around his bones, "Chara plea-." Flowey was silenced by Sans' magic.

"heh, i've had enough of you pedals," You pushed Sans away as he raised Flowey higher, "don't worry boss, this'll be over in a lily bit heh." You didn't know what to do but beg, was else was there to say?

"S-SANS NO PLEASE! FLOWEY!" God how could things go like this so fast?

"P-PUT ME DOWN TRASH BAG! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Even Flowey was begging in a way.

Flowey was slammed again and again and no amount of begging was making him go any slower, after a whole Sans got tired and with a wave of his arm Flowey was pierced through bones.

"AHHHHH! IT HURTS!"

"FLOWEY!"

You ran to the flower collapsing when he turned to dust in her hands. You just wanted to die.

 **A**

 **N**

 **D**

 **N**

 **E**

 **V**

 **E**

 **R**

 **W**

 **A**

 **K**

 **E**

 **U**

 **P**

Sans' shoes made a clicking sound that boomed through the hallway, each step was just another agonizing second that was creeping on you. You hugged your broken and bruised body, you rested your head in your arms just waiting and almost longing for the bones or gaster blasters to end it all. Maybe even for the last time if you were lucky.

But it never came.

Sans embraced you, hell he was even crying himself. Without even thinking you involuntarily hugged him back, both your bodies shaking and sobbing in sync almost. Feeling brave you placed your chapped and cut lips onto his skull, the brief kiss seemed to make both of your faces turn an ungodly shade of red. You began to laugh a noise that you haven't really made for a while. It felt nice, now all you needed was your friend back and Sans to stop killing you.

That sounds nice.

"sweetheart do us both a favor and just give up," Sans sounded so broken, you never heard his voice tremble like that, " fuck frisk do you think i like watching you die? Do you think that i get some fucking sick kink outta killing you frisk?"

You couldn't think of anything.

" frisk you're the best thing that has ever happened to this hell whole, hell you're the best thing that happened to me for fucks sake!" You let a smile grace your lips, " frisk i gave up a long time ago, and i know you and your fucking determination sweetheart, but the uh most determined thing you can do right now boss is to give up."

"Sans bu-."

"frisk don't me have to kill you again please, i can't do it anymore sweetheart," His eye sockets had their white dims in them again, good sign, "love ya too much to kill ya again."

Had the circumstances been different it would have been the most romantic thing you had heard, you would have also teased the living hell out of him.

"Sans?"

"yeah boss?"

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?"

"why?"

"Because he was feeling bonely!"

His laughter was so amazing you never wanted it to stop.

"Okay, what do skeletons put on their hotdogs?"

"pfft, heh what sweetheart?"

Is it bad that you loved it when he called you that?"

"A skele-bun!"

Sans hugged you closer you could feel your salty tears pour down your bruised face, he summoned bones that you knew in less than a minute would be stabbed through your body. You held on tighter not wanting to let go.

"god heh that was horrible boss," He was lying you knew that, he was smiling to wide, "now i know why pap hates 'em so fucking much." He rested his head on top of yours, the bones inching their way closer towards you.

"Psh, like you could do better bonehead." You knew he hated when you called him that, probably why you called him that so much.

"that a challenge sweetheart, cause it's so on," You could practically feel his cocky smirk, " so what did the skeleton say to the human?" Looking straight ahead the bones glowed red and you tried to prepare yourself for what was going to happen.

"W-What?" Sans heard your fear, so he raised your face to his so you're foreheads were touching.

"i love ya sweetheart."

You couldn't even find words to describe how much agony you were in, it felt nothing like the multiple other times he had killed you. This one was by far the worse one, through your screams Sans still held you tight not caring he was covered in your blood. You vision was going black, you felt tears falling on your cheeks turns out skeletons can cry.

Before you fell into darkness you could hear Sans say something, not the best last words to hear but God it hurt when you heard them.

"just give up frisk, please."

You died.

Shocker.

* * *

 **CONTINUE?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Frisk, what are you doing?**

I can't do this anymore, I can't.

 **You can't just stop now!**

I'm not making Sans go through that again, I'm not going to try again just so that he hates himself even more. I can't.

 **But-**

No. I made my choice, I'm not a puppet that someone can just control to do their bidding! I. Give. Up.

 **But what about Sans?**

He's going to be happier without me, did you see him? I'm not going to make him suffer like that ever, besides he and Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Mom they're all going to be free with me soul. I was just a brat wanting to live.

 **Frisk he needs you, you can't just give up on him like that**

I-I'm not, Hell I'm saving the bonehead!

 **No you're not**

Wha-.

 **You think you're a burdan Frisk but you single handely SAVED everyone from themselves, all except that bonehead. I know you're tired of this and you want to just stop but please Frisk you have to stay determined. If not for you then for him**

...Is stay determined really the best advice you can give me right now?

 **You think of something better to say!**

Pfft alright, alright.

 **Ready?**

Not at all.

 **Perfect**

You looked deep inside you, you tried to muster what little will to live that you're tired and drained self could muster. With what little energy you had left you fought the urge to remain in this empty screen with nothing but yourself, the thought of Sans all alone holding your lifeless body was more than enough motivation. Suddenly your options popped up right in front of you, you were in full control for once.

 **CONTINUE?**

 **YES**

You were not going to give up, over your dead body (heh) would you ever let yourself give up hope ever again. No matter what it took you were going to SAVE him, even if it took you 10 timelines to save him so fucking be it because you were never letting Sans go.

You were never giving up.

* * *

Please just give up Frisk, I'm even beggin' here boss please.

I don't want to kill you anymore

Please.

Just give up.

Please.

* * *

 **You are filled with DETERMINATION**

 **Tyler Joeshp's voice is like riding in your car at night and looking out the window at the street lamps, or is that just me? Thank you all so much for making it to the end and to those who gave up half way thanks for trying! I can't express in words how much I am in debt to all you amazing people, I can't wait for the next one! Check me out at Archive of our own to /users/Nothingspecialhere**

 **Thank you and Goodnight**


	5. The Judge (part 2 FINAL)

Summery: GEETTTT READY TO GET DUNKED ON FRIENDS! Okay but seriously, phone calls are going to be made, hearts are going to be shattered, and maybe just maybe with what little power you do have you can SAVE someone else?

~.~

(LOL! I FORGOT I WROTE THIS AHAHHAHAHAH) Sorry guys, but just a heads up I wanted to get as most stories as I possibly can uploaded these last few weeks because the next 2 weeks I shall be nonactive. Sorry guys :( but I hope this long chapter is worth is maybe? I added Pap and Fish because I felt it was too short and I wanted other characters to be important to the story as well, enough of me though lets gooooooo!

* * *

 **Chara please wake up! You are the only hope monsters have, please no matter what stay determined!**

* * *

Your eyes shoot upward, you're back at the save point as expected. Flowey is back and in one piece, you hug his pot close not caring that you weren't actually hugging him. You had your friend back and that's all that really concerned you.

"Uh, Chara? Are you alright?" Flowey asked hesitantly, you guessed it was fair after all. He still wasn't the biggest huger, even if he just died.

"Y-Yeah, just umm..a little shaken up," You don't mention anything that Sans told you, or what you almost did, "I have a new plan Flowey, but I need your help alright?" You brought Flowey close enough so that you two were eye level.

Suddenly Flowey's face went all too sinister for your liking.

"aRe We FiNALly gOiNG tO KiLl-."

"No, never."

You give Flowey a disapproving look, he seemed to shrink at your gaze looking ashamed of himself. "Ugh fine, so what is this genius plan then?" He looks up expectantly, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

You smile a big toothy grin, ironically you were a nervous mess on the inside. If this plan didn't work then well...you didn't want to really think about what happens next. You just wanted to focus on now, and now was your last chance to save Sans from himself. You were going to save him if it kills you.

Or if he kills your first.

Hehehe, your death is funny.

"I need you to be able to use your friendless petals in battle Flowey," He gave you a face that practically screamed 'What the fuck are you on right now?', "Please Flowey, I think it's the only way I'll be able to last with only 20 HP."

He began to smile again, you stopped him from thinking any other dark thoughts.

"And killing anyone is completely out of the question Flowey." You tried not to roll your eyes at his disappointed sigh.

"Ugh fine, but is there anything else behind this plan of yours?" He cocked an eyebrow at you, disbelieving that you master plan was just his magic and your determination.

You rubbed the back of your neck nervously because that was what your entire plan consisted of. You stared at the end of the large hallway, Sans was nowhere in sight but you knew that as soon as you walked he would be there. You began to sweat nervously as you thought about what he would say, would he be mad? Would he kill you before you even got a chance to speak? So many different scenarios were running through you head, none of them ended with a happy ending.

God this was such a bad idea, you should have just QUIT when you had the chance. The large hall felt smaller and much more stuffy than you last remembered, and suddenly you were hyperventilating and gasping for any air that you could take in. You let go of Flowey's pot and just held your head in your hands, god why did you DO that?

"-DOWN! FRISK!" You snapped back into reality, noticing that Flowey as screaming at you and also wrapped around your arms snugly. "FRISK CALM DOWN! IT;S GOING TO BE OKAY BUT YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Okay so apparently Flowey wasn't the best at comforting either, he didn't seem to notice that yelling at you wasn't helping your case at all.

"W-What i-if, I-I-I ca...can't s-save him Flowey?" Thoughts of Sans holding your limp, and bloody body in his arms flooded your mind, "I-I can't...I can't l-leave him alone F-Flowey! E-Everyone..th-they'll forget, b-b-but not...not him F-Flowey!" It was true, everyone else forgot and only had moments of nostalgia.

But Sans?

You were not going to leave him again.

You hiccuped and sobbed your heart away, Flowey was patting his vines on your back in what you assumed was comfort. A bittersweet sob managed to escape your lips, your tears pooled on the tiled floor of the judgement hall. Your salty tears stung fresh cuts on your face, you groaned and wiped them away hastily figuring that you already let out your frustration. You lifted your head from your hands, looking around you felt disappointed seeing yourself in the same position in the same hall.

What had you been hoping for anyways? To be in a completely different world when you finished with your pity party?

' .' They said in a sing-song tone.

"Come on Chara, stop being such a crybaby." Flowey scoffed at you, helping you back into a stand. "Your face gets all wet and gross when you cry, I don't like you be sad so much come help me-ughyou'resoheavy-it's okay I got you." You gave credit to Flowey for trying, after being cruel for so long of course it was hard to be comforting.

"S-Sorry, I had uh a pretty big moment there huh?" You joked in a lighthearted voice, hoping that it would at least lighten the mood. It didn't. "Don't worry Flowey, it passed I'm fine now honest!" You made an 'x' motion over your heart for extra effect.

Flowey's eyes danced around your face, looking for any signs of a liar. You would be lying if you said you weren't intimidated at all by a freaking flower. After a good 10 seconds Flowey gave up and groaned to no one in general, maybe to some spirit to give him patience to put up with you? Probably since you couldn't even put up with yourself without having some type of meltdown. You tried to muster every little amount of bravery your frail body could manage to muster, you started walking. The wedges of your boots clicked against the tiled floors, the sound echoed throughout the judgement hall, causing an involuntary shiver to travel up your spine.

The only sound was your nervous and uneven heartbeat and the 'clicking' of your boots.

'RIIIING RIIIIIIING!'

"GAAHHHH!"

"AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Of course that's when your phone decided to pipe up.

"NOW THEY WANT TO CALL YOU?!" Flowey screamed in annoyance, you placed a hand over your heart in hopes to calm your rapid beating.

"Maybe it's Mom calling?" You offered, but a single look from Flowey ganutreeed that it wasn't Toriel calling. You answered and just as soon you did, an inhuman like scream came from the device. You resisted the urge to through the phone out of one of the many windows.

"HUMAN CAN YOU HEAR ME? I AM SORRY TO INFORM THAT SOMEONE WHO SHALL REMAIN UNNAMED-Undyne-BROKE MY PHONE IN A HISSY FIT! NOW WE HAVE TO USE HER PHONE TO CONTACT YOU!"

"PAPYRUS SHUT UP! I BET THE PUNK COULD HEAR YOU FROM ALL THE WAY AT THE CASTLE! AND I ONLY BROKE IT BECAUSE YOU WERE ANNOYING THE HELL OUTTA ME!"

You smiled hearing the oh-so familiar bickering voices, now that you let your mind wonder off you really did miss them. Although Papyrus was rather loud and was rather narcissistic and could be rather rude you knew that deep down he means well. Although he takes most of his frustration and anger on his brother, you knew that deep, deep down they really did care about each other. They just had a strange way of showing their love but protected each other with their very lives.

"Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile I've been uh," Your eyes dart around, as if to find the perfect excuse, "Busy, I tried calling you guys but no one picked up so I just stopped trying." You stopped walking altogether, letting a smile grow as you listened to their endless fighting.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that punk, this bag of bones threw my phone inTO THE FUCKING SNOW!" You winced at Undyne's loud voice, but kept smiling anyways.

"Human you'll have to excuse Undyne, for she has no idea that the great Papyrus was CLEARLY trying to defend himself."

"From what?" You began walking again, be it one step at a time at an increasingly slow speed.

"YEAH! From what, oh great Papyrus?" Undyne's mocking tone made you let out a giggle of pity for Papyrus, "The fuckin' show puff or what?" You heard screaming on the other end and a few string of profanities courtesy of Undyne.

"Ugh, seriously Frisk hang up on them their voices are giving a headache." Flowey complained from his position around your arm, you gave him a stern look that immediately shut him up. "Not even a second ago you were bawling your eyes out and now you're smiling like nothing's wrong? Frisk I-."

"HUMAN TELL THAT ANNOYING PLANT TO STOP TALKING, IT'S VOICE IS SLOWLY AGGRAVATING ME!" You had to cover your mouth to prevent your smile from showing, Flowey brought his face close to your phone and began to shout.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU IDIOT, IF I COULD I WOULD-!"

"HEH, WHAT COULD'A PUNY LIL' PLANT DO HUH!?"

"TRY ME FISH STICKS!

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME ASSHOLE?!"

"Okay guys, sorry to break up the conversation but I have to go." You hurried to end the fight before Flowey got too upset, and made you reload once again. "Talk to you later Pap, bye Undyne-."

"Hold up punk!" You paused, surprised that they actually had more to say to you, "Listen, we uh-SHUT UP PAPYRUS THIS WAS YOUR IDEA-we just wanted to wish you luck alright?"

You stood there too stunned to move or say anything, you had no idea..

"Yes I-we want you to know how much you really changed us, all of us for the better. I know this may sound out of character Human, but you mean a lot to us, you are not only are future, but you are our very own angle." You had never heard Papyrus speak so softly, it was odd to hear him so..comforting.

"So don't give up got it?! I know this may sound selfish, but we didn't go through all that fightin' just so you could just cry and give up alright?" You could already imagine her blue blushing face if you really tried. "Heh, you didn't put up with all of us just to give up now did you punk? You went through a lotta pain and blood to get there, sorry we didn't make it easy on you punk." Undyne's voice went shockingly gentle and soft.

Although the fish woman was very intimidating and rather terrifying, you knew that deep down she had a very soft spot, but hearing her so vulnerable made you feel...bad.

"Aww, don't go soft on my Undyne, thank you though that means a lot really it does." You smiled to yourself, you felt so much more bigger and braver than you really were all of a sudden. "I'll keep at it for you guys okay?" You added, you began to pick up the pace in your walking speed.

As you kept the conversation going, you seem to forget all about your deaths, and for a whole forget why you were so nervous when you were already so believed in. You were just a being a drama queen like usual.

"PFBTBBT AS IF YOU ASS! YOU JUST CAUGHT ME IN A GOOD MOOD ALRIGHT?!"

"Of course, sorry about that Undyne."

"I had no idea you could be in a good mood Undyne, huh you learn something new every day." Papryus' mocking tone helped to ruin the mood, you could hear Undyne's growl through the phone.

"Pfft." You hoped that your giggle went unheard.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BONEHEAD?!"

"GAHH! DON'T NOGGIE THE SKELETON-GETOFFMENOW!"

"NGAHHH!"

The line went silent after that, you knew that it was hopeless to try and call the two back. It would only cause more arguments and bickering, but you found yourself smiling even as you closed your phone. Maybe it was the fact that people really cared about you and believed in you, or perhaps it was that you had died more times than you could count but you thought that things were going to be okay. Ever since you fell you had forbidden such optimistic thoughts from blooming, but right now you thought that you could do anything. Taking larger steps you found yourself actually looking forward to your battle, you could do this, you were going to do this, you are going to do this.

"What's got you so peppy all of a sudden?" Not even Flowey's judgy voice was able to pierce through your good mood.

"Determination." Flowey groaned at your pathetic joke, you let out a chuckle at your own corny joke.

You reminded to tell that one to Sans later on.

Then he was there, he wasn't there a few seconds ago but with just a blink of an eye there he stood. Intimidating as ever, the shadows hiding his face so only his golden tooth smile was all you could see. You held Flowey closer, you whispered "This is it," as quietly as you could. You stood up straighter and took a final step before feeling that familiar feeling of resistance, it felt almost as if you were programmed to stay in that spot until you could beat him. You didn't know if you really wanted to see the rest of the judgment hall.

You just stood there, waiting for him to talk, yell, cry anything at all.

Sans just stood there in the same position, he was breathing very slowly and you could almost see the comically large 'ZZZ' coming from above him. He was asleep. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at the lazybones, it must have been one of his many nap times. Flowey must have come to the same conclusion that you had and began to tug at your arm to get you to start moving.

"Frisk hurry, while he's asleep we can move ahead." Flowey whispered yelled at you, you didn't know how to explain that you just couldn't move.

"I..can't." You struggled, twisting and moving your body you just couldn't move.

"What do you mean you can't move? Of course you can, seriously Frisk now ju-."

"gotta kill me to go any more sweetheart," His voice was ice cold, if looks could kill you would have already been reloading, "didn't know you were so eager to see the rest of the hall, figured you wanted to ya know catch up on everyone." Sans wasn't looking at you at all, his eye sockets were fixated on a nearby pillar.

"but i guess you got all the determination you needed from that call huh?" So he heard your conversation, that could be a either be good or bad news, "didn't think i would get to hear my bro and the fish get so emotional, gotta hand it to ya sweetheart." Sarcasm oozed from every word he spoke, your previous bravery gone.

"I...I'm sorry Sans," You sounded like a child that caught with their hands in the cookie jar, "I know you hate me, and that's fair really it is. But I'm not quitting Sans, I'm not going to let you rot away alright?" You stood your ground, preparing yourself for the battle that can start at any moment.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to SAVE you even if you hate me." You could tell by his stance that he was ready to pierce bones in your body, almost time. Almost.

"hehe, don't think i could hate ya even if i tried boss," Sans' left eye glowed a bright red, you inventory shuddered God you hated his glowing eye, "but ya know sometimes i wish i did, it'll make hurtin ya bearable." Your poor, sad, broken little skeleton didn' deserve this you thought to yourself.

"Ugh, drama queen WE'RE the ones who died." Flowey complained, you shot him a glare and shook your arm to get him to shape up. Hopefully Sans didn't hear him, or else hell would have literally broken loose.

"Sans...I'm going to SAVE you alright." You weren't asking him, it might have been written in the prophecy because fuck if you couldn't SAVE him…

You rather not think about that.

"heh, ya know it's actually a beautiful day outside," Okay you never heard that one, but looking out the windows it was indeed a very bright day somehow, "birds are chirpin, flowers are bitchin'." Okay, so you couldn't deny that you let out a laugh or two, Sans always made you laugh at the absolute worst times. Flowey's face wasn't helping either, after a few seconds you calmed down and Sans' genuine smirk faded.

"on days like these kids like you should be happy and alive, but guys like me?" With a snap of his fingers and a flash of his tooth, you were in a battle. "should be burning in hell for hurting kids like you." You could see he didn't want to FIGHT, just like you didn't.

But it was almost like he was programmed to hurt you until you died.

"Frisk come on focus this is the one remember?" Flowey's shrill voice snapped you right out of your thoughts, you nodded now was so not the time for thoughts.

It was time for action.

Sans sent a barrage of Gaster Blasters in your direction, using previous skill you managed to dodge them all. You body moving in all weird and uncomfortable angles that you weren't used to, but at least you managed to get through his first attack without any damage. So far so good.

 **ACT: TALK**

"heh how many times do i have to kill ya, before you get that the whole good-two shoes thing ain't gonna help you kid?" Sans always told you this, whenever you started a battle no matter what you did he always told you this.

You never listened each time.

"I-I refused to believe that Sans, I know that even the worst person can be good if they try don't tell me otherwise." You tried to look at Sans in the eyes, but he just seemed to look anywhere that wasn't your face. "I won't give up on you Sans, you can't make me." As soon as those words left your chapped lips, bones rose from the ground nearly piercing you.

" ..."

You couldn't even let your fear sink in, Flowey was helping you dodge by giving you directions and even taking a few hits.

"Okay behind you loo-LOOK OUT CHARA!" You looked up just in time to see a gaster blaster make it's way towards you. Unfortunately you didn't doge in time and got hit pretty badly, you bit your tongue as to not let your screams escape. "C-Chara! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Flowey was at your side, checking your health.

1/20 HP, and you were doing so well too.

"heh you really don't get it do ya sweetheart?" You didn't even have enough time to ACT before Sans sent a wall of bones your way, you gasped, barely moving out of the way in time. "GAHH!" You screamed out, a bone had grazed your leg leaving a burning sensation throughout your body. You held your bruised leg in agony, bitter tears prickling at the edges of your eyes, you looked at Sans with pleading eyes. You saw him shrink at your gaze, you perked up. You were getting to him!

"I don't care if you have to kill me again and again Sans, I swear I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU!" You screamed, a bitter smile made it's way on your face, you nodded to Flowey who in return gave you a determined look.

An array of friendliness petals came your way, you opened your arms wide to better embrace the pedals that came towards you. "Try to run into them alright Chara? It's really hard to control them to move around." Flowey said, his vines seemed to be wrapped around even tighter than before.

"Thanks Flowey, can I ask for more when I'll need them again?" You thanked, you felt even better than before as the pellets made contact with your soul. Your HP returning back to full health, you smiled cockily at Sans, hands placed confidently on your hips.

"Alright Sans look, I'm basically unbeatable so you can either just stop and we can relax and everything will be okay. Or y-." You couldn't even finish your sentence before a bone narrowly missed your head. "That's an option too, not my favorite but it's a start." You smiled hoping it would somehow lighten the mood.

Tough crowd today.

With a wave of his arm Sans sent multiple blasters aiming for you, as you moved around trying to dodge each blast you nearly ran into a wall of bones. You tripped and fell right into a bone, it pierced right into you and you could feel your HP slowly falling. You felt your vision get blurry as began to accept that this was it, but vines wrapped around your wrists pulling you free from the wall of bones. Flowey shot you a stern look but none the less made friendliness pellets appear, you rushed to each one all the while trying to avoid Sans' ruthless attacks. You turned back to Sans fully healed and ready for more, you reached out for MERCY hoping that the battle was almost over.

 **MERCY**

That seemd to really send Sans off, because before you could even register your soul felt heavy and you could feel yourself losing feeling in your legs. You recognized this feeling all too well, you could feel beads of sweat start to form as you tried to prepare you body for what was going to happen next.

"that's it sweetheart," He didn't even finish before sending you into the nearest pillar, god just die sweetheart, you're not doing anyone a favor by fighting me." You were thrown again and again, like a fimsly doll.

"C-FRISK!" You never really heard Flowey call you by your real name, but you couldn't enjoy the moment.

Being thrown into pillars was distracting you at the moment.

"GNAHHH!" You screamed as you were slammed over and over.

You fell almost lifelessly to the floor but before you could make contact with the clean tiles, you were sent right into the next wall. You were then slammed full force into the tiles, barely missing a wall of bones that grazed your side.

"S-sa..ns..sto-!"

"stop it frisk."

Sans wasn't paying you any attention, from your position on the floor you saw the outline of tears. Flowey sent more petals flying your way, you had finally noticed that he had detached himself from your arm and was on the floor. You couldn't get mad at him though, you wouldn't want to get smashed into pillars either. You weakly reached out for a pedal and just as you were about to grasp it, you were picked up and sent flying into the ceiling.

"Oof." You winced as your back made contace with the ceiling, you shut your eyes tight not wanting to see where you would be hit next.

" ." Sans' voice rang throughout the hall, you opened your eyes in enough time to see that you were being sent into a wall of bones. "d i e." You dodged in the nick of time, before being sent straight into another wall.

"Gahh!"

" ."

You reached out for another friendliness pellet, you tried to say something to Sans but you just couldn't think of any conversation topics.

"S-SANS!"

He just threw you even harder onto the ground, you tried to keep the tears in, now was sure as hell not the time to be crying. You had a skeleton you needed to SAVE.

"FRISK! TRASH BAG LET HER FUCKING GO, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SAYING THAT YOU HATED HURTING HER?" Flowey's shrill voice made you want to cover your ears, his voice echoed through the hall so it was almost unbearable. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BUT IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW. YOU. ARE. HURTING. HER."

You hesitantly opened your eye, your right eye was bruised and hurt to open. Your voice was caught in your throat as you looked at Sans, red magic enveloped his body and all you were able to see through the shadows was his satanic glowing eye. He wasn't even looking at Flowey whom you were about to protect, he instead was looking right at you, his stare never wavering even as you hesitantly rose from you spot on the ground. Looking back you noticed that you had left a crater of some sort on the ground, you wondered if you were really that big for a moment. You mentally slapped yourself, focus Frisk focus!

"Sa..ans," It hurt to talk, blood was pooling in your mouth and you had to resist the urge to throw up, "...I-I f-forgive you...o-okay?" You spat out the blood in your mouth, you wiped your mouth with your mattered sleeves. You limped your way to Sans, wincing with every step you forced yourself to take.

"FRI-!"

"I'm okay Flowey relax." You knew that Flowey was looking out for you, but you couldn't care that you were aching. Flowey shrunk at your stern voice, you offered a small smile as an apology and he sent pellets your way.

"Sans I know that you um, don't see yourself as a good person but somewhere in there I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person in you Sans, I can feel it." You stepped closer, he wasn't moving away from you but he wasn't welcoming you either. "I know that in you there's the hope of someone who wants to do the right thing. Someone who I know for a fact in another time would have been my..m-my umm." You stuttered, this was so not how you were going to confess.

Sans chuckled at your flushed face and words, you perked up at hearing some type of reaction come out of him. "Anyway Sans please, just lay down everything alright?" You were right in front of him, his red eye still fixed on you, "I forgive you Sans, it's alright I'm fine. Everything's going to be okay please ju-."

You didn't finish as you were pushed against a hard and familiar surface rather roughly.

Sans.

He had his arms wrapped around your frame, his mustard sented jacket was all you could feel. His skull was propped up on top of yours, your face was hidden in his chest where his necklace was glowing right before your eyes. You didn't know what to do, but before you could even say anything Sans beat you to it.

" i-i..god i'm..s-so sorry," You could feel his tears fall on your head, who knew skeletons could cry?, " i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm sorry, i'm so,so sorry sweetheart." He muttered into your hair and without a second thought you pulled away from his chest and brought your lips onto his teeth.

You tried not to wince as your cut and chapped lips made contact with his cold mouth but that all melted away. True that he had no lips and no tongue but Sans sent little shocks of magic thought the kiss that stimulated a kiss. You pulled away and kissed everywhere that your broken mouth could touch, your salty tears made it into your kisses but neither of you cared. You held his skull in your hands and tried to kiss every red tainted tear away, he let out a hearty laugh which only encouraged you further.

"It's okay, all that matters is that you're never going through that ever again." Sans let out a sob, you hugged him even tighter, stuffing your face even more in his mustard sented jacket.

"god i hurt you so fucking much frisk." He hesitantly wrapped his arms around you, as if you would shatter in his hold.

"Who cares?"

"fuck, i do sweetheart." Sans sternly spoke, making you look at him which was unfortunate because you had a horrible blush. "frisk i swear i-i'm so sorry, i **never** wanted to hurt you, please fucking know that frisk." He placed his teeth on your forehead and sent a magical shock all over your body, you melted into his hold.

Crocodile tears began forming in your eyes, after everything you had went through it felt like a dream for it to be over. Sans noticed this and cradled you into his arms like you were a child who was scared of the dark, and maybe in a way you were but not anymore. Sans was mumbled something in your tangled locks but you couldn't hear, you just relaxed into his warmth hold. You never noticed how warm it had gotten in the cold hall all of a sudden.

Flowey watched you two from afar, a light pink dusted his face as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He was going to yell at you two to break it off and to get moving because they still needed to get past Asgore and free monster kind but…

He just left you two be, you two looked happy?

It was hard to tell from the tears and sobbing but Flowey could see the outline of smiles in both of you.

"H-Hey..S...ans?" You could barely form words, but you still spoke.

"yeah sweetheart?"

"How did I know that I would SAVE you?" You weakly smiled hearing his confused snort.

"how?"

"I felt it in my bones."

A pun is exactly what the two of you needed, Sans roared with laughter and you joined in. His chest bounced with every laugh and as soon as you would calm down you would jolt up and down and laugh again.

"god that one sucked balls." You playfully gasped and shoved him aside, your tears were drying up on your face and on Sans' sweater.

"Pardon me for not thinking of a clever pun, I just don't have as much free time as you." Sans snorted and lifted your face to his.

"you callin' me bonely sweetheart?" Sans asked in a fake hurt voice, you stuck your tongue out at him and in return he dug his fingers into a sensitive part of your side.

"PFFFFTHAHAHH-SANSSTOPITHAHHA," You tired to wriglle your body away but Sans' iron grip prevented you from moving.

"payback sweetheart, ain't gonna let go for nothin." Sans started joining in your laughter as well, a red blush dusting his cheeks as well.

"SANSHAHAHAHGODI'MGONNAPEEEAHAHAH!" You playfully started hitting Sans in hopes that he would stop his frantic assault on your body. He smirked down at you and flashed his gold tooth at you, after a while he stopped his attack leaving you a painting mess.

"getttt dunked on sweetheart." You giggled as you leaned back into his chest and warmth, "ya know i never thought that i would ever hold ya like this again." Sans rubbed his hands over your back, in a nice soothing rhythm you melted into.

"I always believed in you."

The two of you fell into comfortable silence, with the only noise being the birds chirping outside and the occasional humm out of Sans. You both seemed to forget all about Flowey even though he was only a good few feet away from you.

"even when i was beating the fuck outta ya?" You opened an eye and mumbled into his chest, you were too warm to get up.

"Even when you were beating the fuck out of me."

Sans chuckled for a while, maybe it was because you still saw the good in someone who had killed you, or maybe it was that you refused to believe that someone who had killed you was a good person. Or maybe it was that you fell in love with a fucking skeleton.

Probably all three.

"you're so fuckin' weird frisk," You tensed when you felt his warmth breath on your neck, "i love you...you have gotta know that alright sweetheart?" He spoke so quietly, like it was a secret that only the two of you were allowed to know. And maybe that was the way you liked it.

"I love you too."

Flowey watched with longing at the two of you, he hadn't heard anyone say those words to him since...them. Flowey still smiled at the two of you and your stupid happy faces, and your red and flushed expressions.

"Those idiots."

* * *

 **YOU WON!**

 **YOU EARNED 0 EXP AND 0 GOLD!**

* * *

Credit to thepinknekos for their amazing UF comics that really helped me with the battle, I highly encourage you all to check out their comics! They're all amazing!

Heres the first part of the comic that really helped me with this story:

artUnderfell-The-Good-Inside-pg-1-574092321

GAHH Was that good? ARE U ALL ENTERTAINED? *Ehem* Anyways thank you all so much for reading and getting to the end, please let me know about any errors I made or any questions you all may have!

Thank you and goodnight


	6. The flowers broke your fall?

**SUMMERY:~That's all we really waaaaant~**

 **~Some fuuuuuuun~**

 **~When the workin days are done~**

 **~Oh ambassadors who are responsible for mending the bonds between two races and may or may not have a slight crush on a skeleton~**

 **~Just wanna have fu-un~**

GENDER NET FRISK! At first I made them a girl but I was like 'why?' so here you go for those of you who prefer gender neutral frisk. Also this was supposed to be a really, really short one shot but since I've been gone for a while I thought this was a good 'I'm sorry?' anyways, I'm back! Expect updates soon! (eh don't count on it)

* * *

Sans had the biggest crush on Frisk for the longest of time, and of course like every love sick tsundere he has yet to tell them.

The surface world was not the most accepting of a new and long forgotten race (surprise there), humans could barely process the fact that there were many different races and skin colors without arguments rising. Now they had to deal with monsters once again reuniting with them, needless to say Frisk had their work cut out for them.

It also didn't help with the fact that monsters weren't exactly happy go lucky folks that use their magic to help each other out, Frisk had only just mended the bonds with the monster race and now they had to help two whole races play nice?

Sans often felt pity each time he saw the kid come home with more bags under their eyes then with what they left with, their hair a mess and yawns always leaving their mouth. They would always sleep at their desk and not even eat, not even flower fuck face (Flowey) could get them to eat. With all the work the kids went through not once has a romantic interest been the topic of conversation, it was all fucking paperwork, meetings, business and getting two different fucking races to actually be on good terms.

 _'a relationship is so not what the kid needs right now,'_ Sans always told himself. _'what they need is for us to fucking get along, besides i'm pretty sure the boss would rather be with someone who actually has skin and a fucking heartbeat?_ ' A chuckle left the skeletons mouth, the thought of Frisk and him together was just that hilarious.

A skeleton and a human, in an actual loving relationship?

Come on that's a little funny, if not at least disgusting.

Currently Sans was laying on his couch, in all it's mangled and dirty state with his feet up 'watching' tv. Frisk was right next to him, his feet propped up on their lap as they were reading some papers about a meeting or some bullshit like that. Their leg was bouncing up and down like crazy, a nervous tick that they tended to do whenever they felt stressed. Sans had long given up on whatever shit Mettaton was doing and was Frisk deal with all the world's problems at once.

Sans felt his anger start to bubble up inside him, it was such fucking bullshit that someone like Frisk has to put up with the world's issues. His eye was flaring red at Frisk tired eyes, those blue orbs that used to hold so much joy and passion now looked like they haven't slept in days. Frisk took a quick glance at the skeleton before quickly returning back to their papers.

"Sans calm down," Frisk's voice started the skeleton, it had been a while since he last heard them speak. "Your eye's glowing, I know Metta isn't your favorite but this is the part where he squirts ketchup on himself."

Just as those words escaped their mouth, the condiment did indeed splatter all over the flamboyant robot.

"heh."

Sans did let out a small chuckle, but it was nothing like his belly laugh that would ring throughout the home. Frisk stopped their business reading and set down their papers on the coffee table, turning to face Sans they shot him a very concerned look.

"Sans come on what's wrong, we both know you love seeing Metta mess up on TV." Frisk tilted their head and pursed their lips slightly down at Sans.

A pink tint dusted Sans' cheeks.

"'m fine boss, just not feelin' it today."

"Even when you broke a rib you laughed when Metta broke and fell off the table." Frisk pointed out.

"that was different sweetheart." Sans tried to avoid locking eyes with Frisk, he couldn't take the concerned look they gave him. It made him want to just confess right then and there, so with all his willpower he watched Mettaton as he tried to pose with the ketchup still present.

"How? I have never heard you curse and cry that much." Frisk smiled, as they recalled on the memory.

"let's see ya break a rib and not do anythin' 'bout it huh boss," Sans flashed Frisk his gold tooth, a smile making it's way onto his face, "besides, that fucking metal sex toy was trying to be all smooth cause paps was with us. Besides tell me you didn't laugh at all boss." Sans teased, sitting up so that he was looking right at Frisk.

Frisk had to look down a little in order for their eyes to lock, Frisk only had a good few inches on Sans but it still made it all the more funnier to talk to him. It did very little to help Sans' self esteem but Frisk would always tell him he was the perfect height.

"Oh come on, it was a good gesture just at the wrong time."

Frisk tried to hide their smirk behind their hand, but Sans just grabbed their wrist making them turn their head so that he wouldn't see their smile.

"yeah sure, and if i lay on the table with a fuck load of roses and candles. and literally spread my legs and say 'hey sexy welcome home' right here right now, you tellin' me you wouldn't laugh?" Sans felt himself turn red just thinking about himself doing that, Frisk finally broke and began howling with laughter.

"PFFFT-SANS-HAHAHAHH I-I," Frisk held their sides as they laughed, small tears formed at the corner of their eyes. Frisk could feel themselves turn a very unattractive shade of red, but they really couldn't care less.

Sans had the biggest smile on his face, it had been so long since he had heard Frisk laugh. He prefered their flustered face over the solemn expression the had for the past few weeks, any day. This was the Frisk that Sans had grown to know, this was the Frisk that Sans lov-.

Woah, woah, woah.

 _'what the fucking hell is wrong with me?'_ Sans scolded himself, raising a hand to try to hide his flustered face, _' fuck, frisk's turin' me into a fucking sissy.'_ Sans grumbled to himself as Frisk finally started to calm down.

"Hehehe, s-sorry..a-about that Sans," Frisk apologized, wiping the stray tears from their eyes, "T-Thank you though, I-I haven't...laughed in awhile." They smiled their cute little smile down at Sans, their blue orbs practically glowing.

Sans awkwardly coughed still trying to hide his face from view, "y-yeah uh sure..anytime boss. though you've been a fuckin' wreak ever since we got outta hell, just thought ya could use a little break." Leaning back on the couch Sans watched from one open eyelid as Frisk fidgeted nervously.

"Yeah I know, I'm really sorry work has been such a bitch," They rubbed their eyes as to help prove their point even further, "Did you know that I can live off of just ramen and soda for 4 months? Because I sure as hell didn't."

"boss seriously ya need to eat, or else you'll turn out like that fucking weeaboo."

"Sans be nice," Frisk new that he meant no harm, it was just Sans' way of showing empathy and concern. Unfortunately that mainly involved insulting others but it helped none the less. "Besides I had like 4 bags of popato chisps in between so I'm fine really." Sans (somehow?) raised a bony eyebrow at Frisk, more of like a 'do-you-honestly-expect-me-to-buy-that-bullshit-?' look.

"yeah sure, whatever helps ya sleep easy sweetheart." Sans snorted in response, returning back to watching Mettaton somehow try to add poison to cookies.

Frisk was about to open their mouths to respond when their phone rang, both Frisk and Sans similarly rolled their eyes at the stupid contraption. Frisk picked up their phone and immediately began talking to whoever decided to ruin their moment, all the while Sans plotted of ways to murder someone from a phone call.

"Yes?...I have them right here ma'am…I thought the meeting was in two weeks, I wasn't-...yes you're right ma'am it is my responsibility to-...um y-yes I do actually…" Sans' eyes wracked all over Frisk's nervous face, they seemed to be sweating and their leg was bouncing like crazy again. Sans grabbed a fistful of his sweater, he didn't bother to hide his flaring teeth or his glowing eye at all.

He fuckin seeing his Frisk get so nervous or a bunch of assholes.

"Well you see I'm on vacat-...Yes I can make a quick visit to the office if you like.." With that Sans finally snapped, snatching the phone from Frisk and teleported to the other side of the room.

"hey there pal, you may not know me so a quick introduction i'm sans, sans the fucking skeleton who will personally make your life a living hell," Sans' iron grip seemed to almost crush the phone in his hold, "now why don't you leave frisk alone and walk your fat ass to the office yourself. if frisk wanted a bitch to keep bothering her they woudla bought a dog doncha think doll? thanks again and fuck off, sincerely frisk's thoughts." Ending the call with a satisfied smile, he threw the phone at Frisk who managed to catch it with shaky hands despite their shock.

Sans walked near the door and opened it wide as if someone were going to walk through, he looked at Frisk and gave them a very confused look, "well? aren't ya coming boss?" Frisk just stood there, still rigid still not fully processing what just happened. "didn't ya say somethin' bout how you wanted to go walk around and see the flowers and leaves of some shit like that?"

"Y-Yeah..but Sans-."

"come on sweetheart, you need a fuckin' break for once. i may just have gotten ya fired just so you can take it easy with me." Sans spoke gently for once to Frisk, his voice losing it's gruff edge and sarcastic undertone.

Only for Frisk would he be calm and gentle.

Frisk started to chuckle which made Sans smile even wider, if that was even humanly possible. "Pfft yeah, thanks for that by the way," Throwing their phone on the couch, they began to make their way towards Sans, "What are friends for right?" They smirked down at the skeleton, Sans felt his heart sink at their words.

They're friends, and that's all they'll ever be.

'gotta remember that.' Sans thought as he looked up at Frisk smirking face. He never noticed the little dimples on their cheeks whenever they smiled, fuck he is turning into a sissy.

"course, why else would ya need me here?" Sans teased, flashing a cocky smile up at Frisk.

"Definitely not for friendship or anything that's for sure." Both Sans and Frisk started laughing like nothing was wrong, and for a moment everything felt right.

Until Flowey ruined it.

"FRIIIIISK! HURRY GILMORE GIRLS ARE ON!" Flowey's shrill voice rang throughout the small home, Sans has never wanted to rip every pedal off the plants face other than this moment.

Frisk turned a brilliant shade of pink and immediately rushed into the room where Flowey was at. Leaving Sans to laugh at Frisk flustered expression, and the fact that they almost slipped and fell over their own feet.

Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets, finally letting himself think about what the fuck he just did. He was going out with Frisk to walk around and talk, basically a date right? Does Frisk know or think it's a date, or do they just think it's a little outing? Papyrus' stupid dating book said that two people going out that may have romantic feelings for one another although if not stated, still qualifies as a date of sorts. So they were going on a date? Maybe?

"ugh fuck it, 's long as frisk's okay with it it's fine." Sans grumbled to himself, a nervous habit that he collect through all the years living in the underground. "just let frisk calm down and-."

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH THAT SMILEY TRASH BAG?!"

"-don't kill the flower."

Okay so the date turned into a third wheel date somehow, at least that's what the book says.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long Sans, Flowey took a while to convince to stay home." Frisk came in jogging in the room, rubbing the back of their neck shyly, "Ready to go? I got my knapsack ready," To prove their point Frisk turned around and there proudly on their back was indeed their blue knapsack. "I have like 3 goldfish cracker bags in here just in case we need it, and I also packed your mustard bottle because you never know." Sans tried not to roll his eyes at Frisk's proud and energetic face.

"god you're so fucking weird boss." Sans chuckled, soon followed by Frisk's laughter.

"Whatever we both know you're crazy about lil' ol' me," Sans scoffed but was pulled into Frisk, they wrapped an arm around the skeleton and pulled him close to them, "What would you do without me in your life?" Frisk didn't seem to notice Sans' red and very sweaty face, they just walked right out the door without a care in the world.

"s-suffer probably." Either Frisk didn't hear the sincerity in Sans' voice or chose to ignore it because they just pulled him closer and continued walking. Sans thought it be best to make conversation for their 'date'. "so..where ya thinkin' about goin' boss, considering i got ya the whole day to yourself." Sans winked up at Frisk, who in return turned a brilliant shade of pink.

Sans' heartbeat pounded in ears, he felt his own face go hot just looking at them.

 _'shit this got a hell of a lot harder.'_ Sans practically screamed in his head, trying (again keyword: trying) to play it off.

Well"..I actually thought we could walk around the city for a while, there's a flower festive going on." Was Frisk's cheery reply, their eyes seemed to get stars in them just thinking about it, "And before you ask 'what the fuck is that shit', humans tend to celebrate the life of flowers once a year. And since golden flowers are very rare in the human world and luckily the underground is for some reason full with them." Frisk seemed to go even more energetic with every word they spoke, this must really mean a lot to them for some reason.

"ya seem pretty hyped for this huh boss?" Sans pointed out, curiously raising a brow up at Frisk.

"Well I don't wanna brag or anything but I may or may not have helped planned this and organize this." Frisk avoided looking at Sans by focusing on their boots, Sans just stared dumbfounded at them.

"you fuckin' serious frisk? how the hell did ya get humans and monsters to-."

"Magic."

Frisk replied with a smile but their eyes clearly spoke loud enough for Sans to know that not even magic could help them planning that. Sans inwardly sighed, the point of this date was to get Frisk to not think about work. Frisk seemed to sense his distress and as a way to help ease his stress they hooked their arms together. Sans flinched at the sudden contact but soon realized what was happened, he glanced at Frisk who was not looking at him but rather at the trees as if they never saw them before. They acted like this was normal for them, to be walking so calmly next to each other down the street like a couple would. It was funny to think that big bad Sans the skeleton who had killed a child with his bare hands was acting like a teenage schoolgirl.

'so this is karma's payback huh? welp i knew it was comin' one way or another.' Frisk pulled on Sans' arm to encourage him to pick up his slow pace.

"SANS LOOK! LOOK!" Frisk frantically pointed in front of them, like a child would point to a toy they want their parents to buy them. "THERE, THERE! DO YOU SEE IT?!" Frisk was practically dragging Sans behind them, running and pushing past people.

"fuck-slow down-ah shit-boss," Sans cursed each time be bumped into someone or something, all the while still having a small stupid smirk on his face, "ya do know-fucking bitch-i can teleport right?" Frisk seemed to often forget that Sans was capable of magic sometimes.

"D-Dont..-huff- c..care." Frisk huffed and placed their arms on their knees, Sans couldn't help but smirk at their worn out self. "L-Look." They weakly pointed in front of them into the street, Sans looked up unprepared for the sight in front of them and had to step back.

Flowers.

Every.

Fucking.

Where.

Specifically golden flowers everywhere, it seemed almost like a completely different world entirely. On every windowsill there was a pot full of golden flowers, in every shop window there proudly where golden flowers, and somehow raining from the sky were pedals. Monsters and humans alike stared in awe at the scene unfolding in front of them all, open mouthed and smiling Sans looked back to see Frisk glancing around at everyone. Monsters and humans were somehow talking to one another, children were running around the streets trying to see who could get the most pedals.

Ironically everything seemed perfect.

"wow..ya did good boss, phenomenal actually." Sans was so mesmerized he didn't notice Frisk's pink face and nervous expression at all.

"Whoa big words, you really must underestimate the powers of ramen and soda huh?" Frisk teased, patting the top of Sans' skull playfully. "Wanna keep walking around? I plan on finishing the goldfish and mustard." Leave it to Frisk to only think about food.

"sure, lead the way sweetheart." Sans shrugged, trying to hide his impressive voice somehow.

No one gave them odd stares the entire time they walked, which was a very rare case for the two. Seeing a human and monster out together was not the most common thing in the world, because god forbid two different people be friends right? No one seemed to care at all about them, which was a first for Sans since he was ready to send some chump into the void with a snap of his fingers if needed.

"huh, don't know what the hell ya did boss, but so far no one hadta go to the void." Sans commented happily, it really drained his magic having to open that big of a shortcut. "ya did good frisk, real fucking good." Frisk puffed out their chest at Sans' praise, soon the two came across a nice little curve to rest.

They plopped themselves on the sidewalk and just watched the flowers fall from the sky, Frisk sighed in content and leaned closer to Sans. Resting their weight on Sans Frisk's eyes began to wonder, not even noticing Sans' distressed face. Soon their eyes rested on a bouquet of golden flowers, which was odd considering that there were flowers all around them. There was nothing special or relatively amazing about this specific bouquet, and maybe that's why Frisk was so intrigued by it. Sans noticed that Frisk was looking at something, followed their eyes and saw the extremely amazing flowers. Sans had to use every willpower in his body not to roll his eyes and laugh at Frisk, they could want anything in the entire world and yet they look at a stupid bouquet of flowers?

 _'this kid really needs to be checked out'_ Sans thought to himself, getting up from his spot (using Frisk as a crutch of course) he noticed that the wind had actually started to pick up. Sans just noticed that Frisk was just wearing a measly t- shirt that in no way protected them from the cold. and being the gentleman that he is, Sans shrugged off his jacket and placed it on Frisk's shoulders.

"Oh how very gentlemen-y Sans," Frisk joked, stuffing their arms inside the surprisingly warm jacket, "If I didn't know any better I would have thought you're going soft on me." Smiling a coy smile up at Sans, Frisk tried to hide their giddiness.

"pfft, yeah sure you wish boss," Sans scoffed, turning on his heel to walk away, "be right back alright?" Frisk nodded with a smile before turning back, trying to catch pedal in their hands as well.

Sans chuckled at that, the boss was going to be the very death of him.

Sans walked up to the cart and saw that there was no seller at all, there was just a sign that read **_'Please take as many as you want :)'_** Sans was almost taken aback by the kind words. It was rare to see kindness these days that didn't come from Frisk, so might as well take the offer that was given to him. Grabbing the very same bouquet Frisk had their eyes on, Sans glanced around to see if anyone was looking at him. Didn't want to ruin his reputation after all.

 _'i swear if pap sees me, i'll never hear the end of it.'_ Papyrus is one of the few who knows about Sans' crush on Frisk, meaning he almost always reminds Sans about how he should grow a pair and confess to them. _'what else are brothers for right?'_ If Sans really tired he could almost hear Papyrus screaming in his head to just "TELL THEM ALREADY!"

When Sans got back he saw that Frisk hadn't lied and was already eating the goldfish that had packed, staring up at the sky with stars in their eyes. Sans looked up as well and saw that they pedals had stopped falling as much, to the disappointment of the children and to Frisk. The stars began to poke out in the night sky, the sun setting making Sans realize how late it really was.

 _'fuck frisk came over at like 1 or something, now it looks like 7. shit! they've been working for 6 fucking hours straight?'_ Sans felt like garbage realizing that he had just sat on his ass while Frisk worked none stop next to him. Not really helping his self esteem, he was having trouble just handing them stupid flowers. _'whatever, it's not like you're asking them out or anythin'. besides who the fuck car-.'_

"Hey Sans how-Oh who are those for, secret lover perhaps?" Sans snapped back into reality with Frisk's teasing voice. Sans grumbled, he had lost count how many times he had blushed today thanks to Frisk.

"heh, you wish-here." San rather roughly shoved the flowers into Frisk's chest, and like the good little tundere that he was, looked away from Frisk. "saw you starin' and 'em, and welp. thought you could use a present boss."

Frisk was silent for a while, which could be both a good or bad sign. They just stared at the golden flowers like they have never seen them before in their life, Sans began to fidget nervously about getting them the wrong gift.

"i-i mean..if ya don't want it ya just need to say so boss. it won't hurt promise, they were for free anyways so i-."

"Thank you Sans."

Frisk took their hands and intertwined their fingers, ironically Sans' skeletal hand was as cold as ice compared to Frisk's warm and soft one. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but when I was a kid humans were still satanic to each other. Especially the village that I lived in, every 10 years they would sacrifice a child to Ebbot as a peace offering I think." Sans squeezed Frisk's hand in reassurance, making them let out a bitter chuckle. "Pretty cliche backstory huh? Anyways, we-I mean they tried to make it easier on the child by poisoning them with flowers. Ironically golden flowers, they were extremely poisonous and could kill a human instantly with eating them. They would send the kid to the mountain all weak from the flowers and make them jump."

Sans stared dumbfounded at Frisk, holding back every comment he wanted to say. Frisk seemed to notice this and chuckled to themselves.

"Okay, okay it's fucked up I know but hold on listen. I was never picked, but it still really ruined my childhood. Knowing that maybe one day you could be poisoned and forced to kill yourself isn't the best though a 7 year old should have. It also didn't help that I wasn't the most loved 7 year old either, so I decided to just end it all. For good that is. I ripped every single fucking flower that I could from that village and even from fields away from the village. But where would a 7 year old hide the flowers that they were able to carry? Well I decided that the best hiding spot was Ebbot itself, so I climbed the mountain and for a while I just looked at the flowers." Frisk brought a random flower close to their face, inspecting it for secrets it may hide.

"It was really beautiful, of course that may have just been because I was planning on jumping into the mountain where other children had died. But the sun was about to rise and the flowers were just so bright, it made me believe that maybe just maybe there was good in this world? I remember thinking that if I survived this I would do whatever it takes to change this fucked up world and maybe, just maybe make it good?" Frisk seemed to be lost in thought, they realized that Sans was listening and snapped back into reality.

"So long story short, I know you think that I work to hard and I do," Sans raised eyebrow was enough to let Frisk know that they weren't helping their case. "What I'm trying to saw is that you may not think it is, but this is all worth it for me." Frisk smiled big, their dimples proud on their face.

"huh, well next time i just hope ya know that you're not alone alright boss?" Sans said honestly, looking Frisk straight into their eyes. "i know you hate cliche bullshit but you gotta let me help ya, alright?" Frisk almost shrank at Sans' lecture, but they knew he meant only good.

"Thank you Sans, I promise I'll think of you whenever Lynda calls again." Frisk pulled Sans closer, never letting go of his hand.

"ugh, is that the bitch's name? i didn't know if had one." Sans grinned widely at Frisk's laughter.

"S-Sans-pffthahahah-b-b-be..haha nice."

Both seemed to forget how close they really were to each other, the bouquet long forgotten by Frisk's side now. And after a while of silence Sans realized that he still had not let go of Frisk's hand.

Sans was hesitant to let go of Frisk's hand, but before he could say anything almost on cue more pedals began to fall from the sky. There was so much all Sans and Frisk could see was yellow, Sans tried to yell but a few stray petals made their way into his mouth. Frisk covered their mouth with their spare hand and laughed like a maniac.

"PFFTWAAHAHHAHA-SANSOHMYFUCKING-AHAHA!"

"s..shut -cough- up f-frisk." Sans tried to seem angry but he couldn't deny the smile on his face.

"OH MY GOD SANS-HAHAHPFFT-THERES ONE IN YOUR EYE SOCKET!"

"fucking kiDDING ME?!"

"PFFFT-HAHAHAHA!"

Hopefuly according to the book, this qualified as a successful date.

* * *

 _~4 days later~_

"FRIIISSSK!"

"Y-Yes mom?"

"Care to explain to me while there are 67 bouquets of golden flowers in my living room?"

"Umm. t-those aren't mine?"

* * *

No joke I saw this picture at like 3 am and was like 'MUST MAKE FANFIC' no idea why

.

Anyways thank you all so much, thank you for reading till the end and please do not be afraid to talk or ask me questions. (I am really more afraid of you than you are of me)

Goodnight, and thank you


	7. Pretty nice head canon sweetheart

**SUMMERY:** **The outside of the Ruins is pretty could ya know, and it's not uncommon for a lazy sentry to be fucking around and maybe capture you. Well look on the bright side, you got invited to their crib! (By crib I mean the shed)**

WARNING: Sans has a bit of a potty mouth so if you're sensitive to that then back away. GEN NEUTRAL Frisk because I used 'they' a lot and just said fuck it. Enjoy or whatever,

* * *

You coughed violently into your arm, desperately trying to bring your thing shirt closer to your body. You wiped your nose on your sleeve, all forms of hygiene completely thrown out the window since the last 24 hours.

It was snowing-no scratch that it was freaking blizzarding, you had a very thin shirt that did nothing for the wonderful weather(why didn't you take the green sweater Toriel forced you to wear?). You leaned on the door to the ruins with your knees hugging your chest, your buried your face in between your knees in hopes of finding warmth. You pathetically rubbed your hands over your bare knees in hopes that it would warm you up somehow, all it did was make your wince as your already blue fingers met the unforgiving wind.

"F-fuck...m-m-me…" You managed to utter out, although it didn't seem like the smartest choice to talk in the condition you were in. Swallowing hard and shutting your eyes tight, you raised a fist and with all your remaining strength knocked on the ruins door. "T-TORIEL! C-CAN YOU...L-LET ME..I-I-IN?"

You felt tears start to form, your clutched your burning throat with your spare hand.

But..you can't give up.

You keep shouting.

"I-I'M SORRY...F-FOR LEAVING B...BUT C-CAN YOU...PLEASE L-LET ME I...LET ME I-IN?" You think you hear shuffling, but no response.

"TORIEL!"

Nothing.

"I-I..I'M SORRY!"

Nothing.

"MOM PLEASE! I'M GONNA...D-die."

You called out for help.

"Please….m-mom...help m-me."

But nobody came.

You're voice crumbled to nothing, you hastily wiped away your tears and finally gave up on even trying to yell at Toriel. You weren't sure but you could almost feel someone pressed against the other side of the Ruins, meekly smiling to yourself and returning back to your position, you could almost hear someone on the other side. But it took too much of your strength to strain your ears to pay attention, you just lay your head and prepared for your death.

You could hear something start to approach you closer, the snow crunching heavily as they (or it) came closer to you. Not even bothering to look up and see the face that was smiling eerily down at you, you coughed violently into the cold air and hugged your body even tighter.

In almost a second you felt your eyes start to droop, and with all your remaining strength you managed to raise your head and squinted to get a better a look at the red glow that was in front of you.

"heh, well whadda we got 'ere?"

You heard from in front of you but you let your eyes completely close, letting yourself fall asleep into the freezing air. Your body went limp and you fell into peaceful unconsciousness, free from the cold, the distant sobbing of Toriel, and the nagging feeling that you were wrong.

So fucking wrong.

~.~

You groaned in pain, your head seemed to be splitting in two and you couldn't stop shivering. You were definitely laying on something hard and very, very uncomfortable that was not pleasant smelling.

But you just couldn't find the strength in yourself to get up, or to open your eyes at all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T GOING TO KILL IT!"

But you could listen very well, and it happened that two voices seemed to be in the same room as you screaming at each other.

"what the hell do ya think it mean mr. high and mighty papyrus? i ain't killin it."

"AND WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK NOT?"

"are you brain dead? if we kill it then we can bring to king fluffy buns in fucking time."

You could hear grumbling from one of the voices, the loud one who seemed to be very aggravated. For some reason who decided to call him Paprika, he just sounded like a Paprika named kinda guy.

Paprika scoffed. "I am going to go and tell Undyne about it, I trust that you'll stay and guard the human? The dog patrol could be out and catch a whiff of it's scent, and try to capture it and hand them over to the king themselves and take all the credit for themselves." You heard the clicking of heels start to fade away, towards the exit you assumed.

"yeah sure, whatever."

Paprika huffed angrily and sounded like he slammed open a door, you winced as the cold air hit you like a brick. You tried to shield yourself from the cold but your attempts were all in vain, so you settled for your back turned against the door as you hugged yourself.

"You better take care of the human and not flunk off and sleep and let it escape Sans," So the other one's name is sans huh? Sounds oddly familiar. "Or there will be consequences, I will be return shortly in a few hours."

"sure thing, ya fucking dick all you do is fucking scold…" Sans grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Paprika yelled. (you smiled a little thinking about that name, but felt bad for Sans after.)

"i said i'm fucking cold you dick. jeez learn to fucking listen!" Sans replied without missing a beat, but you could somehow hear the fear in his voice almost.

It went unnoticed by Paprika anyways as you heard him exhale sharply and slammed the door closed, walking away with his heels crunching the snow beneath him.

You heard Sans mumble something but you weren't able to make it out, you decided that now was a good enough time to get up from the uncomfortable and horrid smelling floor. Your eyes fluttered open to reveal that you seemed to be in a shed, it looked like a broom hadn't been in here for years. You stretched your arms and sighed in content when you heard satisfying 'pops', your cracked your back along with your knuckles and you instantly felt yourself relax.

"are ya fucking done yet?"

You nearly jumped out of your skin hearing Sans' annoyed voice, your whirled around to finally see him. You stood there dumbfounded when a very pissed looking skeleton was glaring at you, you tried to play off your shock but you couldn't help but stare at him.

Now how would a god damn skeleton have a gold tooth?

Sans noticed your stares and growled at you. (Yes growled)

"what the fuck _you_ starin' at?"

Snapping back into reality, you turned a bright red that you were caught staring "S-sorry, there's not a lot of walking and um, talking skeletons on the surface. I sort of...forget that I'm Underground, sorry though I um, didn't mean to offend you or anything." You even offered an apologizing smile, to which Sans scoffed at.

Sans snarled at you. "yeah whatever just stay put, and don't even think about escaping."

You didn't know what to say or do, so you settled for sitting cross legged on the cold hard floor. Almost instantly as your thighs made contact with the floor you felt shivers run through your body, you hunched over to keep some warmth in your body.

Sans raised an eyebrow (somehow?) at your antics. "why're you shakin' like that? 's makin' me nervous about nothin'."

"I...I'm...c-cold." You stuttered, bringing your knees closer to your body.

Multiple bruises covered your legs from the battles you were caught in, you fished through your pockets to see if you still had any remaining monster candy. You frowned when you came out with nothing but a worthless coin, suddenly it felt as if someone were draping something over your shoulders.

You flinched and hastily got up and backed away, thinking something was trying to attack you. Your faces turned a brilliant scarlet realizing that Sans had tried to give you his coat that he had been wearing. Sans smirked coyly at your expression to which you tried to return the same look but instead looked like a pissed off child.

As soon as Sans realized that he was smiled it vanished in an instant.

"ugh, do ya want the fuckin' jacket or not? i don't give a shit since but i'm not a fucking pussy like you, so it doesn't bother me but you're annoying the fuck outta me." Sans hissed at you, and you would have normally shrunk in fear but you were so used to monsters being so tsundere.

"Yes please, thank you Sans." You smiled thankfully.

Sans scoffed and threw his jacket at your face, you made an "Oof." noise as the jacket made contact with your face. You looked and saw that Sans refused to look at you, hastily you shoved your arms in the sleeves before Sans could change his mind. The inside of his coat was fluffy and smelled of mustard and you melted into its warmth, you zipped up the coat and stuffed your hands inside the pockets.

Sans' eyes roam over your body for a moment, before taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. You watch with interest as he lit one and took a deep drag, you watched in amazement as the smoke left through his eye sockets. He noticed that you were watching him intently and shot you an annoyed look.

"How does your body work?" You asked without thinking, but seeing Sans' expression made you want to elaborate. "I mean you don't have lungs I assume, but you're able to smoke? And it comes out of your freaking eye sockets?" You couldn't hide the fascination in your voice.

Sans chuckled to himself, you could see he was starting to relax around you. He lifted his shirt to show his bare ribs and how smoke lingered around, his soul in the middle of his chest practically glowing. You don't know if you heard right, but you may have heard a "Like what ya see?" come form the skeleton but you just pushed it aside.

You couldn't hide your awe struck expression as you moved closer to inspect his chest, you couldn't help but notice how different your red soul was from his white soul that appeared to be upside down. Sans fidgeted under your intense stare and blew a puff of smoke right in your face, you coughed and pulled yourself away from the skeleton.

He seemed relieved when you were a good distance away.

"D-dick ***cough*** m…move S-sans." You stuttered while crinkling your nose in disgust.

You were never a fan of smoking up in the surface, you always held your breath whenever you passed a smoker in action.

Sans laughed at your misery. "didn't know you were able to curse sweetheart," He smirked cockily at you. "kinda thought you were too much of a goody-two shoes." You didn't register the nickname he gave you.

"hey while we're talkin, how the hell do ya even know my name sweetheart? i mean i know i'm sexy as hell but i highly fucking doubt that word 'bout me traveled to the ruins." Sans asked, making you hide your fit of giggles.

You leaned back on your heels. "Well when I was knocked out I heard you and Paprika yelli-."

"hold on let me stop you right there pal, now explain who the fuck is paprika?"

You forgot that Paprika was YOUR head canon name, whoo boy now this is embarrassing. Good going there Frisk!

Stuffing your hands in Sans' coat you avoiding making any eye contact with him. "Gee can't someone have a head canon? I heard you and someone else talking and I didn't like not knowing someone's name, makes me feel like an ass for some reason. Besides he sounded like a Paprika kinda guy to me."

Sans snorted. "pfft trust me sweetheart, when ya meet my dickhead of a brother you'll wish ya never even knew the fuckers name."

"Oh, he's your brother?" You asked curiously dripping from each word.

You could tell seemed disgusted by the word, as if it brought a bitter flavor to his mouth.

"he's more like a bitchy brat that thinks he's the fucking boss of the entire fucking underground. i swear i forget why i even bother putting up with that sack of dicks sometimes." Sans angrily took a heavy drag.

You shifted around not exactly knowing what to say or do, remembering the tremble in Sans' voice whenever Papyrus yelled at him. He was good at hiding his fear, but you could easily see past those eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" You quipped, making Sans nearly drop his smoke. "I mean I'm not naive, you're motto isn't the friendliest either. If you wanted more humans to fall in I don't think 'Kill or be Killed' is really the best way to do it." You fumbled with the packets of mustard you found in Sans' pocket, what a strange thing to have.

"heh, well ya seem pretty calm for someone who knows what's comin' for em'."

"So you are going to kill me?"

Sans looked taken aback by your blant question, like he didn't expect you to put the pieces together at all. But almost as soon as his sympathetic expression came it left without a trace of it being there.

Sans scowled. "so what if i am.'s not like our little chit chat made us fuckin' besties sweetheart, you're just the last piece to the puzzle that we need. and it's gonna take more than a heart ta' heart to change that." To prove his point he blew a cloud of smoke right in your face, chuckling at your expression.

You tilted your head and scrunched your face at Sans.

"Huh."

He looked pissed down at you, as if disappointed you didn't beg for MERCY. "huh what?'

You knew he didn't deserve it, but you knew he needed it. "Can I at least have a final hug? Mo-uh Toriel hugged me before I left, can I at least get one before I bid this world goodbye?" You smiled at him, ignoring the aching pain in your cheeks.

Sans looked like he wanted to laugh in your face and run away and never look back.

"what the fucking hell is wrong with ya? i tell ya that we're gonna kill you and the thing ya fucking ask for is a bullshit hug?" Sans waved his arms and flared his teeth but that just made you laugh harder. "why the hell don't i just give ya a fuckin' peck and let you on you're fucking way eh?" Sans yelled trying to fight back a grin.

You giggly answered. "Come on Sans, I'm as good as dead anyway it's not like I could possibly kiss and tell."

You hadn't expected Sans to really accept it, you knew that it was a long shot and that even if you were to die it didn't actually matter. But when Sans flicked the rest of his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it with a scowl, and then opened his arms wide you stared up at him dumbfounded.

Sans patience ran out. "ugh what the hell are ya waiting for now? a goddamn box of spider donuts or what? you fucking made me do this so ya better get the hell over here before i blow yer pretty little face right into the fuckin' void."

You turned pink seeing Sans get so red, he looked like an emo tundere scarecrow.

Getting off the floor and dusting yourself, you didn't waste any time and enveloped Sans in a big hug. You stuffed your face in his bony shoulder, taking in his scent, he smelled like the cold which was baffling for you, but he really did smell like the cold. Sans let his arms lay at his sides uncomfortably and awkwardly, afraid of laying a single hand on you.

You patted his back, a habit you had.

After a while Sans started to relax around you, with shaky unsteady arms he wrapped them around your frame. He pulled you closer into his chest and rested his skull on your shoulder, you ignored your hot and red face and just smiled. Sans' heavy breathing and shaking shoulders made you want to ask what was wrong, but before you could Sans took all words from your mouth.

"heh, i don't wanna let go."

* * *

IM P PROUD THAT I UPDATED AS SOON AS I DID, ALSO PROUD THAT I MADE THIS SHORT (I hate writing short chapters, so of course I wanted to do a one-shot series) I feel like I said "ya" too much but eh, who knows.

Thank you and Goodnight


	8. So four would be 'I don't know' right?

**SUMMERY: Morse code was always so complicated to learn, knocking is what's in these days. (Gender neautral Frisk, 'Him' is Sans just in case you didn't know)**

God, I feel like such shit. Because I was working on this story that had like 7,000 words or something but at the last moment I was like 'No I just wrote this to get myself out of a writers block, they don't wanna read this' and scrapped it. No joke I wrote this in one day, it's weird and i don't really like it, but I still want to give you guys something.

Anyways thank you for wanting to read and go on I guess.

* * *

"are ya there boss eh?"

He heard soft knocking, along with hacks and coughs.

"well that's one way of sayin' yeah."

Small chuckle now; followed by muffled coughs.

Poor kid.

"hey kid, if ya can't talk i can come back ya know. 'm not goin' to the surface any time soon."

Frantic knocking came from the other side, along with the plant saying something, but he didn't care about the plant. The kid was seriously straining themselves.

"takin' that as a no then."

The kid was panting pretty heavily, poor fucking soul.

Looks like the wicked bitch of the west was torturing them more than usual.

"hey, how about ya just fuckin' knock once for yeah and uh, two for no alright? it'll make life a hella of a lot easier don'tcha think?"

Fuck he felt like a fucking idiot, but if it helps the kid then it's worth it.

Two knocks.

"christ when ya get outta there boss you fucking owe me kid, you know that right?"

Small, weak and strained laugh, followed by two knocks.

"i brought ya some cinnamon buns, want me to squish 'em and send them over your way?"

Two loud, eager knocks.

"'ight whatever, you're fuckin' disgusting."

He squashed the two cinnamon buns flat and slid them under the door, where it was consumed by the darkness.

Munching was heard on the other side of the door, he felt bad for the kid, she probably didn't feed them at all.

Just so they wouldn't get any ideas about leaving.

"heya boss, when are ya thinkin' about leavin'?"

He couldn't hear any more ravenous munching anymore.

"i mean you've been takin' your sweet ol' time leavin'. guessin' you wanna make sure the ol lady don't take it as hard, but if you don't want that then i woulda thought you would have left as soon as you reset."

One knock.

He waited for the other one, maybe the kid was taking their sweet time?

It never came.

"wait no?"

Two quiet knocks.

"what the fucking hell frisk? what the hell do ya mean that you're not leaving?"

Three knocks.

"what the fuck are three god damn knocks?"

He's mad now, getting up from the ground and dusting off, he faced the door.

As if the door said something stupid.

"M-may...be."

He stopped, and he stared.

"she keeps hurtin' ya doesn't she sweetheart?"

…

Two knocks.

"and like the pacifist fuck that you are, you keep tryin' to SAVE her huh?"

…

Two quiet knocks.

 **"then why don't you leave?"**

But they didn't answer, he could hear them getting up, but couldn't hear them leave.

And of course, the flower appeared right in front of him.

Fan fucking tastic.

"Listen here smiley trash bag, I don't exactly want to talk to you either. So just let me get this over with."

He had to resist the urge to rip the monstrosity from the ground and feeding it to Greater Dog.

"They don't want to leave anymore."

"what?"

"Ugh, idiot what do you think it means? They're tired from leaving the ruins just to go through all this over and over again. This is the 13th reset now, and excuse Frisk for not wanting to have to put up with everyone in this god forsaken hell hole!"

"so what? they're just gonna hide in with the wicked bitch of the west?"

"They made their choice a long time ago, and if the player resets than at least they didn't make any progress."

"yeah sure, 'cause i can't just teleport in there right?"

"You won't and we both know it, you care about Frisk too much."

The plant had him there.

"Don't even bother knocking anymore trashcan."

"gee pedals, something tells me that ya don't like me."

He let his eye glow a menacing red, chuckling down at the plant.

"Ugh, say whatever you want."

And it disappeared into the ground only to reappear on the other side of the intimidating door.

He pressed his skull to the door, but all he was able to make out was bits and pieces of a conversation. Someone yelling, heavy footsteps becoming louder and louder, the sound of a hand making hard contact with a face.

He winced, holding back the urge to teleport right then and there.

After he heard the footsteps start to leave, he had to make this last conversation last.

"frisk? are you okay?"

Two, very weak knocks.

"need me to get in there boss?"

One knock. Stronger this time.

"swallow your fucking pride frisk, do you need me in there?"

…

He could almost hear their hesitant in that one, hollow knock.

"fine, but ya know that i'm gonna keep coming back here right?"

Two knocks accompanied by a snort, soon followed by a fit of violent coughs.

Fuck, that kid had the pride the size of the underground.

"are ya gonna be here waiting for me?"

One knock.

"you lyin' just to seem tough?"

Three knocks.

He chuckled, running a hand through his face.

"alright, i gotta get goin' 'else my bro's gonna throw another one of his bitch fits."

Stronger laughter came from the other side.

He placed a bony hand on the door, in the books that he read, the other person was supposed to put their hand on the same spot on the opposite side. It may have been the cold, but he could almost feel their warm hand from the other side.

"'ight, see ya next reset kid."

Taking one step, he turned back around.

"miss me?"

And it may have been that he was an idiot in love, and he was willing to believe anything at the moment. Even that Papyrus' ego wasn't bigger than the entire underground, and that Undyne didn't have any feeling for Alphys, and vise versa.

But he could have sworn he heard two knocks.

* * *

I literally replayed 'Brooklyn Baby' over and over again while writing this, don't ask me why. But yeah thank you all so much for making this far, I can not believe how much attention my 6 chapter story is getting, it's insane. Truly thank you so much, oh and if you maybe want me to post the story I left let me know. I was thinking about starting a story where I just dump all my shit stories I thought of but idk, let me know please.

Anyways, thank you all so much and Goodnight.


End file.
